Now and Forever
by Kilea08
Summary: Sequel to At Last: Life is full of challenges that we must all overcome. Elliot and Olivia overcame various hurdles in their life separately and as partners. Now married, they face new challenges that could cause their marriage to crumble. Will they stick together through each hurdle or will the hurdles cause them to drift apart? EO
1. Lost

**Hi, I'm back with my sixth EO story, this story is a sequel to At Last. Now you don't necessary have to read At Last for this story, but it will give you the background of this story, but it's really up to you.**

**This story will focus not only on Elliot and Olivia's relationship and their struggles but also Lizzie's struggles. After my last story Second Chance I fell in love with developing Lizzie's character, so I'm going to do it again. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated throughout this story. I love reading them and look forward to hearing from you so don't shy away but drop a review, it would be very much appreciated, thanks.**

**A special Thanks to my Beta Reader **_**The Congressman**_**.**

**Well on with the story, ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Elizabeth Stabler was a very intelligent young woman, someone who prided herself on her book smarts. Being a person who scored a 33 on her ACT's and a 2150 on her SAT's, it was naturally hard for her to grasp why she was having trouble in her Anthropology class. Seeing that dreaded D- on her latest exam nearly caused the middle Stabler girl to have a coronary on the spot. Sighing, Lizzie tossed her exam paper on the floor; she plopped onto the bed in her dorm room, trying to figure out how she was going to pass the class with a decent grade.

Erica looked over at her friend/roommate when she saw the papers fall to the floor, shaking her head at the exasperated look on Lizzie's face. Walking over to pick up the papers, a look of shock was evident on her face when she saw the grade. She had figured that her friend was just being over dramatic about getting a B (or an A-); to see a D- was a shocker for her. "How did you of all people get a D- on your exam?" Erica questioned as she leafed through the booklet.

Lizzie rubbed her temples as she tried to figure that out for herself. "Honestly, I have no idea. I studied for that exam like crazy and still failed." The blonde groaned in frustration as she fell back on her bed with a thump.

Walking over to Lizzie, Erica perched on the edge of her bed before setting the exam down on the nightstand. A Wicked smile appeared on her face as she looked at her friend. "Umm, I wonder if Professor Marable was a distraction for you," Erica teased, nudging Lizzie's arm.

To describe Professor David Marable as eye candy did not do him justice; he was just a very attractive man… no he was just flat out hot, extremely so. His attractiveness made it hard for many of his female students to concentrate during class, their minds often drifting to being alone with him during a private tutoring session. Anthropology was the one class the female students didn't mind sitting in the front, being early, or staying late for. When he would flash them his signature charming smile it would cause blushes to rise in their cheeks.

One of those blushes was currently adorning Lizzie's cheeks, much as she tried to fight it. Yes she found Professor Marable attractive, but what sane female didn't? "Professor Marable does not distract me in class, unlike my fellow classmates," Lizzie retorted, giving Erica a knowing look. "I actually pay attention in class."

Erica laughed. "Oh, that's right; you only have eyes for the hot Puerto Rican Michael Milety," Erica quipped, dodging a pillow that was thrown at her. "Look Liz, why don't you just go talk to Professor Marable about tutoring. There's still like four major exams and they drop one of them at the end; don't stress too much over one D- that most likely won't even count to your grade. Now if it was maybe your third exam or you got another D-, then I would start to worry." Erica stood back up and headed to her bed, collapsing onto it.

Lizzie pondered what her friend said; she had to admit it made sense. "I'll talk to Professor Marable tomorrow about getting extra help in his class; after all, I can't afford to fail another test. If I want to get into Law School I'm going to have to keep my GPA high," Lizzie said before sitting back up, grabbing her Political Science book to start studying for that exam next week.

After an hour of studying Lizzie's phone buzzed alerting her that she had a text message. She reached over to grab her phone and read the text.

Erica looked over at Lizzie when she heard her friend trying to contain a giddy squeal but wasn't successful. "What made you so happy over there?" Erica asked, being nosey like she always was.

Lizzie looked over at Erica with a hug smile on her face and eyes sparkling. "That was Michael and he just asked me out on a date for this Saturday," she said with a huge grin, trying her hardest not to scream in excitement.

Erica just couldn't help but to burst out laughing at her friend excitement. "Are you going to say yes to his invitation?" she asked after composing herself up from her guffaws.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Of course I am, I would be stupid not to," she responded, typing her own message letting Michael know that she would be delighted to go out with him.

Two seconds later, Michael responded, '_Great, pick you up around 6:30.'_ Lizzie sent another text letting Michael know that was great and that she'll see him in class this Friday. Throwing her phone to the side, she tried to finish studying for her Political Science exam but her mind kept drifting to her date with Michael this Saturday. Sighing in defeat, she just gave up trying to study.

***EO*SVU*EO***

The next day Lizzie went to the Anthropology office, knocking on his door waiting for someone to answer. After a couple of seconds the door opened to reveal Professor Marable in all his glory, standing there with the charming smile that made all female students swoon. "Hi, Elizabeth Stabler right?" he asked as his hazel eyes quickly roamed her body.

"Yes professor," Lizzie said, giving him a small smile. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" He nodded, moving to the side allowing her to walk into his office; once she entered he closed the door, locking it. Lizzie bumped into Professor Marable when she turned around. "Sorry," Lizzie apologized.

He gave her his charming smile as he laid a gentle hand on her forearm, steadying her a little. "No need to apologize Miss Stabler. You said you wanted to speak with me."

When Lizzie realized that Professor Marable wasn't making any effort to move she took a step back. "Umm, I was wondering if I could schedule a tutoring session with you. After I failed your exam last week and on top of me struggling in your class recently I could use the help," she explained, hoping he would agree.

Professor Marable nodded. "I don't think that would be a problem."

"Thank you sir," Lizzie replied, beaming at him. "You are a life saver."

"Oh please, I'm happy to," he said self-depreciatingly. At that moment, a glassy look passed over his face as he reached out, tucking some of Lizzie's golden locks behind her ear. "You're a very attractive woman Elizabeth," Professor Marable said, stepping closer to her.

She was confused. "Um, professor?"

Before Lizzie could react Professor Marable leaned down, closing the distance and kissing her hard on the lips as he pushed her against the wall in his office. She started to panic as her breathing started to pick up. Lizzie tried to push him away but he was both taller and stronger than her, holding a vice grip on her arms as he broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck. "Please stop, I don't won't this, please," Lizzie whimpered, tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

"No one says no to me," Professor Marable husked arrogantly, not stopping his ministrations. "I know you want this Elizabeth, every women does," he growled, sliding her panties down her legs. Smirking, he hiked up her skirt, sticking his fingers roughly inside her causing Lizzie to cry out in pain. She struggled against him, a frown spreading across his face. "Stop struggling and it won't hurt so much; you might actually enjoy it," Professor Marable said before pulling his pants down. Pressing her harder on the wall, he guided himself to her opening and thrust hard in her, making him grunt and growl in pleasure.

Lizzie just cried even harder, not believing that this was happening. "Please stop, please," Lizzie begged over and over again. She tried to push him off, tried to do anything to stop him the best way in any way she could but it proved futile as she felt him become rougher in his movements. She changed tactics and tried to scream, but that only resulted in him putting his hand over her mouth, silencing her screams. When she bit down on his hand trying to get him to remove it, it only caused his movements to become even rougher and faster.

Realizing trying to stop him would only cause her more pain, Lizzie closed her eyes trying to remove herself from what was happening to her but she couldn't as she felt every hard thrust. She tried to stop her body from reacting but was unable to prevent the orgasm that occurred; her release triggered his own, Lizzie feeling him spill his disgusting fluid inside her.

Professor Marable, who still held her tightly, leaned forward. His breath felt hot on her ear, causing a shudder to course through her body. "See," he whispered in an intimate tone as if they were lovers. "I told you you'll like it; everyone does." Professor Marable husked with his charming smile before kissing her hard.

When Lizzie felt his grip loosen up she came to her senses, kicking him in between his legs as her parents taught her. The professor grunted in pain, collapsing to the ground hunched over. Him out of the way, Lizzie then proceeded to pull up her panties, smoothed her skirt out, and rush out of the office. Tears dripping down her cheeks, she ran as fast as she could, needing to put as much distance between her and that awful office.

Her mind was so jumbled that Lizzie wasn't paying attention where she was going until she turned a corner and ran right into a guy, causing both of them to fall to the ground. "Stop, get your hands off of me!" Lizzie screamed, thinking that the professor had followed her and was trying to take her back to his office.

"Elizabeth, stop, it's me Michael." The guy said as he cautiously reached back down to pull her up.

"Michael?" Lizzie breathed, the panic starting to clear. 'Oh God," she thought, hoping against all hope he'd let it alone.

Michael took in her appearance: tear stained face, uncontrollable shaking, and a look of pain mixed with pure terror. He knew that look all too well. "Elizabeth, did someone hurt you?" Michael looked into her eyes and he knew the answer already without a response. "Come on; let's get you to the hospital."

Lizzie shook her head forcefully. "No, no, I just want to go back to my room. I… please," Lizzie begged as tears started to fall down her face.

Michael's heart broke at the scene before him. Lizzie was always such a happy, cheerful person with a bright smile that could coax anyone out of a bad mood; to see her now with tears running down her face and her sparkling blue eyes now filled with fear and pain made his heart ache. "Ok; come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm," Michael simply said, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was.

When they arrived at Lizzie's dorm Michael looked over at her to see a distant look in her eyes, what his Vietnam Vet of an uncle called the "Thousand Yard Stare." The stare of a traumatized person. He wanted to help Lizzie the best way he could, but if his assumption was right she would refuse his help and ask him to leave. He set a gentle hand on her arm, bringing her back to reality. "Elizabeth?" Michael asked cautiously. "Did…did someone rape you?"

Seeing the sincerity and caring in Michael's eyes, Lizzie knew she needed to tell someone, go to the hospital, get checked out, and make a report but she felt ashamed for not seeing the signs that this would happen. She should have seen it from the start, when she saw his eyes roaming her body, pushing her hair back, and finally his complement. Lizzie looked down at her feet, unsure of what to do; she wanted to trust Michael but she didn't know if she could bring herself to actually say it out loud. Looking back into his eyes, for the first time she finally understood what her mother, Olivia, always told her, how when she looked into her father's eyes she felt safe, that everything was going to work out and be ok. Lizzie slowly nodded as tears started to fall again. "H-he r-r-raped me." Lizzie hiccupped as she collapsed into Michael's arms as she sobbed.

Michael's heart broke all over again, yet the sadness was overcome by overwhelming rage starting to build up at the thought of some prick taking advantage of Lizzie. He took a few deep, calming breathes before taking the key from Lizzie's hand and opening the door to her dorm room. Gently picking her up, Michael carried her to her bed and tried to lay her down. When she tightened her grip around his neck however, Michael decided to just sit down on her bed, holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

He wanted so desperately to ask her who raped her so that he could pay the bastard back, but when he heard her hiccupping and sniffling he decided against it, not wanting to upset her anymore. A couple minutes later he heard her breathing even out as merciful sleep overcame her. He gently laid Lizzie down in her bed, pulling the covers over her. Not wanting to leave her alone, Michael sat in the chair by the desk as he watched her sleep, but he could tell that it wasn't a peaceful one. He debated whether he should call the police but he didn't want to betray her trust, knowing that she needed someone there whom to confide in. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart, waiting for the person to pick up on the other end.

***EO*SVU*EO***

Elliot and Olivia made their way into the doctor's office exited that today they were going to see their unborn child for the first time. Olivia walked over excitedly to the front desk and signed in before making her way over to her husband. "I can't wait to finally see this little one," Olivia said, placing a hand on her stomach to feel the small bump forming.

Elliot set a hand on top of hers, a warm smile on his face. "Me too Liv. No matter how many times I have been through this I'm always excited to see the new addition to the Stabler Family for the first time," Elliot replied thinking back to the many times he has seen his children for the first time. Each moment it happened he felt nervous yet excited simultaneously. "Don't take this the wrong way Liv but I hope there's only one in there," Elliot quipped with a small chuckle.

Laughing, Olivia patted her bump. "Oh trust me El, I do too. I don't think I can handle three toddlers under the age of three, two newborn babies, and all while working. Plus I highly doubt our nanny will be able to handle it any better than I could." Olivia loved her children to death but she had to be honest with herself, she wouldn't be able to handle five kids all under the age of three.

After ten minutes Olivia began to squirm in her seat as the urge to use the restroom became stronger by the minute. Looking at the clock for the fifth time in three minutes, she let out a groan. "I wish 4 o'clock will hurry and get here. I have to pee so badly," she ground out through clenched teeth, all while still squirming in her seat.

Elliot had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at his wife. "Liv, why don't you try to think about something else, like baby names," he encouraged, trying to help.

Olivia smiled as baby names started to run through her mind. "How does Hailey sound for a girl's name and Matthew for a boy's name?" Olivia suggested, getting excited at the prospect of naming their baby.

The change in her demeanor made Elliot laugh harder. 'Do I know my wife or what?' he boasted to himself. "I like Hailey and Matthew. Let's put them in the maybe pile and think of other names," Elliot said just when a nurse called them into the exam room.

The two detectives followed the nurse back to the room where Olivia was directed to change into a gown. After taking her vitals, the woman let them know that the doctor would be in soon.

Two minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Olivia, Elliot it's good to you two," Dr. Ragus said as he washed his hands, a smile on his face for the happy couple. "So Olivia, how are you feeling?" he asked pulling up a chair.

"I'm good; the normal morning sickness was acting up, but it wasn't as bad as last time and it seems to be letting up. I wasn't even sick this morning." Olivia was actually relieved that the morning sickness was letting up. She hated feeling horrible every morning, feeling worse that because of it Elliot was forced to take care of the triplets by himself.

Dr. Ragus nodded. "Good; have you had any unusual spotting?" he inquired, looking down at Olivia's chart.

The detective thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "I had a little spotting last night but that's normal right?" she asked nervously. When Olivia saw the spotting she had begun to worry but remembered reading somewhere in one of her books that a little bit is normal for some pregnancies.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but I just want to make sure everything is ok with you and the baby." Dr. Ragus pulled the ultrasound machine over to him, turning it on. "I'm going to be nice today and do the ultrasound first so that you don't have to endure the internal exam with a full bladder. I'm a doctor after all, not a medieval torturer." He laughed at his own joke and the look of relief on Olivia's face. "You know the drill." Olivia nodded and hiked up her gown. "Remember, this is going to be cold," the doctor warned as he squeezed some gel on her stomach before moving the probe along the skin.

Olivia watched Dr. Ragus face and began to worry when she saw a slight frown marring his face. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Mark, is the baby ok?" The fear in her voice was evident to Elliot, who clasped her hand comfortingly.

Dr. Ragus was quiet for a minute as he moved the probe around some more in order to confirm his findings. After observing a little bit longer his fear was confirmed, a sigh escaping his lips as his shoulders slumped. He removed the probe from Olivia's stomach before facing Olivia and Elliot who both looked at him with fear on their faces. In all his years as a gynecologist this was the part he hated the most about the job. "Olivia, Elliot…I'm sorry to tell you this but I couldn't find a heartbeat."

**TBC**

**Well, what do you guys think should I scrap it or continue with it?**

**No worries there will be more EO scenes. I just wanted to establish the beginning of Lizzie's struggle and drama, which will affect Olivia and Elliot's relationship.**

**REVIEWS are very much appreciated, thank you.**


	2. Coping

**Thanks for the great reviews guys. **

**Trust me when I say I have big plans for this story, there will be many twists and turns throughout this story. The only thing I have to say is prepare yourselves for the drama, because it's coming full force. But don't worry there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.**

_**Special thanks to my Beta The Congressman **_

**Review and enjoy!**

**Previously on Now and Forever:**

_Olivia watched Dr. Ragus face and began to worry when she saw a slight frown marring his face. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Mark, is the baby ok?" The fear in her voice was evident to Elliot, who clasped her hand comfortingly._

_Dr. Ragus was quiet for a minute as he moved the probe around some more in order to confirm his findings. After observing a little bit longer his fear was confirmed, a sigh escaping his lips as his shoulders slumped. He removed the probe from Olivia's stomach before facing Olivia and Elliot who both looked at him with fear on their faces. In all his years as a gynecologist this was the part he hated the most about the job. "Olivia, Elliot…I'm sorry to tell you this but I couldn't find a heartbeat."_

**Chapter 2- Coping**

Olivia's breathing quickened as tears started to fill her eyes. "Are you…umm…are you sure? Maybe you should do an internal exam to be positive." Olivia wiped the tears that had slipped down her face, only to be replaced by more.

Giving them a sympathetic look, Dr. Ragus set a comforting hand on Olivia's arm. "Olivia, I wish this wasn't the case, God I do, but doing the exam will not change the results. You're far along enough to be able to hear the heartbeat with a normal ultrasound; I'm sorry guys, but it looks like the spotting was a sign of a miscarriage."

'It can't be. It just can't,' Olivia thought as she closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief; this was like a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't a nightmare though. She lost her baby. "Oh God," Olivia managed to choke out before burying herself in Elliot's waiting arms, seeking comfort as her tears turned into sobs.

Elliot held Olivia tight as he tried to hold back his own tears that were threatening to fall. He knew right now that he needed to be strong for his wife, even if his heart felt like it had been ripped open. "How…how could this happen? Everything was great at the last appointment," Elliot asked, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Dr. Ragus had to fight his own tears as he watched his patient weep over the lost of her unborn child. There were parts of this job that he loved, like presenting a new baby in the delivery room or watching the look on parents faces at a live ultrasound, but times like these were truly gut wrenching. "Sometimes things happen for no reason; I wish I could tell you why but I can't," he tried to explain. "I'll give you two some privacy. Once again I am very sorry for your loss." Dr. Ragus gave them a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

Olivia has never felt so much pain in her life; she lost her child, the child that she loved from the moment she found out that she was pregnant again. "What did I do wrong?" Olivia hiccupped into Elliot's chest.

Elliot tightened his hold on her, "Liv, you didn't do anything wrong." When she didn't respond Elliot pulled back, setting a finger under Olivia's chin, making her look him in the eye. "Liv, this is not your fault whatsoever; do you understand me," Elliot stated firmly as he looked in her brown orbs.

Olivia wanted so badly to believe him, but it was her responsibility to protect her unborn child and she failed. She should've known something was wrong sooner; God had gifted her with a new life growing inside her and she had allowed him or her do die. 'Oh God, was it a boy or a girl?' She decided at that point that she didn't want to know, not able to handle it.

An abrupt knock at the door shook them out of their contemplative pain, Dr. Ragus walking back in. Olivia licked her lips, "What happens now?" she asked, sounding surprisingly icy, devoid of emotion. It broke Elliot's heart.

"I will do an internal exam to make sure everything is ok with you. Afterwards I will give you some medications that will allow any remaining contents in the uterus to be expelled," Dr. Ragus told her as he saw her stoic facade slip as more tears started to fall down Olivia's cheeks. "I'll try to be as quick as possible." He washed his hands, directing Olivia to set her feet in the stirrups.

Olivia laid back as Dr. Ragus started the procedure, closing her eyes tightly. Part of her hoped that during the procedure they would find out that the baby was ok after all, but deep down she knew that he was right. As the thought of her baby being lost forever, the only comfort being that he or she was with God now, Olivia didn't know if she'd be able to get through this much heartache.

Dr. Ragus looked up to find Olivia in a daze, gently tapping her knee gaining her attention. "I'm finished Olivia." He stood up as Olivia shifted to a sitting position on the table. "There are still some parts of the fetus and placenta in the uterus so I will be giving you some drugs to help expel the remaining content. Now over the next twenty-four hours you'll be experiencing some cramping, the bleeding will pick up, back pain, and some weakness, so I recommend bed rest until it passes. Now if you have a low grade fever that's normal but if it spikes over a hundred-and-one you should head to the emergency room because that could be a sign of an infection. If any of the symptoms do not recede after a couple of days come back and see me to get it check out again; I will set up an appointment one week from now to make sure everything is ok," Dr. Ragus said, receiving a nod from both Elliot and Olivia.

Sensing his patient was still in great pain, the doctor set a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Olivia…I am very sorry that this happened to you two. I've known you for a long time and know in my heart that you don't deserve this pain and anguish."

Olivia mumbled a soft, "Thank you," knowing if she said anything else she'd lose control of her emotions.

He understood. "I'll leave you guys some information for counseling and support groups with couples and mothers who have experienced a miscarriage; I think it'll help you two get through this." Dr. Ragus said, once again receiving a nod from Olivia.

Elliot held out his palm as he shook Dr. Ragus hand. "Thanks for everything Mark, we really appreciate it," Elliot said gratefully.

Dr. Ragus nodded, "No need to thank me Elliot." He grabbed the pamphlets off the counter. "These will provide more information on what to expect through this and as I said before it contains information on support groups and where you guys can get counseling at." Dr. Ragus turned towards Olivia. "Olivia, do me a favor," Dr. Ragus started, making Olivia looked up at him. "Go home and hug Sophia, Nathan, and Eli." He sighed in relief when he saw a small smile form on Olivia's face. "You too, Elliot. Your triplets need you to be strong." Dr. Ragus said before walking out of the room.

Elliot turned towards Olivia, "Come on Liv, let's get out of here." Elliot said gently as he watched Olivia slowly move off the table. Once she finished getting dressed Elliot grabbed her hand as they walked out, stopping at the receptionist desk to make an appointment before leaving.

The ride home was quiet as Olivia gazed out the window, allowing more tears to slowly make their way down her cheeks. Elliot watched from the corner of his eye; he could tell, no he knew that losing the baby was killing her inside because it was killing him inside also. The detective wanted to tell her that it was alright, that their baby was in Heaven now looking down on them but the words were lost in his own anguish. Gripping the steering wheel, he vowed to God that he would be strong for Olivia's sake; she needed him at the moment and he was determined to be there for her despite his own pain.

Pulling up to their home, they exited the car and made their way into the house only to find it empty. Olivia and Elliot found a note from Janet letting them know that because it was nice out she and John had taken the kids to the park. Sighing dejectedly, Olivia turned towards Elliot. "I'm going to lie down for a minute before the kids come back home," Olivia stated brokenheartedly before making her way up the stairs.

Elliot watched her for minute before he plopped down on the couch in the main room, allowing the tears that he had been holding in to fall. Before he realized it, his tears turned into full blown sobs as he laid his head in his hands. Though he hated to, Elliot wanted to know why God allow this to happen to them, especially Olivia; his beautiful angel had suffered so much in her life so she deserved to have nothing but happiness. "Please God," he whispered through his sobs, "Please give her happiness."

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Janet, John, and the triplets come in. Hearing her brother-in-law's cries, Janet and John shared a look of concern. "Why don't you take the kids downstairs to the playroom while I talk to him," Janet suggested, receiving a nod from her husband who motioned the kids to follow him. She took a deep breath before making her way over to Elliot, setting a gentle hand on his back which gained his attention. "What's going on Elliot?" Janet asked. Normally Elliot was so tough and reserved; it must have been something bad to get him to this point.

"We…God," Elliot sputtered as he rubbed both hands down his face to clear the tears. "We lost the ba-baby. There was no… heartbeat so they had to abort," Elliot choked out as his attempt to control his emotions failed.

Janet sat there, gasping in shock; she couldn't believe what Elliot just told her. "Elliot, I'm so sorry," she said to him as she pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back. "Did the doctor say what caused it?" Janet inquired wondering why such a terrible, heartbreaking event has to happen to them.

Elliot shook his head, "Mark said that sometimes these things happen." He wished there was more of an answer for them as to why this happened or what caused it to happen.

Janet shook her head, her heart breaking for her sister and brother-in-law. "How's Olivia handling this?" she asked, knowing that this was probably destroying her sister at the moment.

"Jan, this is killing her," he said, taking a deep breath to steady himself, "And I…I don't know what to do to help her get through this, help her to see that this isn't her fault." Elliot was going to say something else when he heard a small voice call him. He looked up to find little Sophia making her way over to him. Elliot tried to smile but knew it came out more like a frown. It couldn't be helped; his youngest daughter just looked so much like Olivia. "Hey princess, what's wrong?"

"Why cry?" Sophia asked, climbing onto the couch next her father. "No tears daddy." She patted his cheek, wrapping her little arms around his neck. "Wuv you daddy," Sophia mumbled into his neck.

Elliot heart warmed as his daughter tried to comfort him, just like her mother would. His mind drifted back to the doctor's office when Mark told them to give their children a hug, so he pulled his daughter onto his lap as he held her tight. "Daddy loves you too princess." Elliot breathed in her scent before standing up adjusting Sophia on his hip before turning to Janet. "I'm going to head downstairs for a second before checking on Olivia."

Janet watched Elliot for a minute, setting her hand on the swell of her stomach as she felt her own child move inside her. At that moment she knew it would crush her if she lost her baby. Janet looked up, startled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

John sat down next to her as he pulled her into his arms, the normally eccentric demeanor she had come to love replaced by one of concern. "What's wrong? First Elliot was crying and now you are as well. What happened?"

She closed her eyes, not realizing that she had tears falling down her cheeks; she wiped them away before looking back at her husband. "Elliot and Olivia lost the baby," Janet responded before standing up. "Oh my God, I need to go check on Olivia," she stated, receiving a nod from John before making her way up the stairs. Janet knew that it would be hard to try and convince Olivia that this wasn't her fault; she knew her sister well.

Approaching the door, Janet lightly knocked before walking in without waiting for an answer. When she walked in she found Olivia asleep on the bed; she could tell that Olivia had cried herself to sleep when she saw the dried tears on her cheeks. Janet decided to let her sleep so she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Before she made her way back downstairs she pulled out her phone and began texting a couple of people.

***EO*SVU*EO***

So many things were going through Michael's mind as he watched Lizzie sleep. The most important though that was going through his mind was who would want to do this to her, why? He watched as Lizzie flinched in her sleep and knew that she was reliving her attack. It broke his heart.

Hearing a knock at the door at that moment, Michael knew who it was and breathed a sigh of relief. He took one last glance at Lizzie before making his way towards the door, letting in the one person that could convince Lizzie to go to the hospital to get a rape kit and help. "Hey man, thanks for coming," Michael said, closing the door softly as not to wake Lizzie.

"You said it was an emergency, what's going on Mike?"

Michael hated that he was the one that had to give the bad news. "I'm sorry man; Liz was raped." Michael watched as his friend's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Wha… what? Are you sure? Did she tell you that?"

Michael nodded slowly. "I was walking down hall in the main building when I ran into her. Liz was hysterical, I've never seen her like that before. After calming her down and bringing her back here, she told me that she was raped before crying herself to sleep," Michael explained. "I'm sorry Dick, your sister doesn't deserve this, no one does."

Dickie ran a hand down his face before he punched a wall, the shock turning to boiling rage. "I was supposed protect her," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "Did she tell you who raped her?"

"No she didn't," Michael said sorrowfully, shaking his head.

"I'm going to kill the prick that did this; I swear before God and all that is holy he will regret ever touching my sister." Dickie threw another punch at the wall before turning back to Michael. "My parents are going to freak Mike, especially my dad; he's going to tear this school apart trying to find the bastard who did this. God, I want to tear this school apart." Dickie turned towards the door looking at it, closing his eyes and taking a couple of deep breathes to calm down, knowing he had to do so before facing his sister.

A high pitched scream erupted causing the two friends to run into the bedroom. Dickie immediately rushed over to his sister, "Liz, you're ok, you're safe; no one is going to hurt you again I promise," Dickie said comfortingly as he tried to soothe her.

Lizzie looked at her brother as she started to come back to reality. "Dickie, how..."

"I called him Liz," Michael said, already knowing what she was going to ask.

Dickie could see that his sister felt ashamed for what happened to her. "Liz, look at me," Dickie asked gently but firmly, knowing that if she sense any anger towards herself she would shut down in an instant; he didn't want that to happen.

Lizzie shook her head. "I-I'm sorry Dickie. I should've known, I should've fought hard…"

"Liz, you don't have to apologize for anything; none of this was your fault whatsoever." Dickie grabbed her hands, squeezing them gently. "Liz we need to get you to the hospital to get check out and then…" He paused, sighing. "We need to tell mom and dad Liz so that they can put the sick bastard in prison."

Lizzie knew she should get check out and report her attack, but as she thought about the whole process it frightened her; she just wanted to forget that this ever happened. "Dad is going to kill him Dickie."

'Good,' he thought but didn't say it. "I know. Liz who did this to you?" Dickie wanted to know, he wanted to teach the prick a lesson.

Before Lizzie could respond Dickie and Lizzie phones went off. They both pulled out their phones and read the message. "Oh My God," Lizzie whispered as she looked up at her brother. "Dickie we need…"

"I know, but we need to get you to the hospital and make a report," Dickie said, thinking their day just got a whole lot worse.

"God Dickie, mom and dad just lost the baby, we need to be with them. The last thing they need right now is to worry about me." Lizzie yelled as she stood up grabbing a duffle bag to pack some clothes.

Dickie sighed as he stood up; he decided to let it go for now but he wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. "I'm going to go pack some stuff right quick."

Michael stood up also, "Hey, I'm sorry guys. If you want I can drive you to your parent's house." Michael offered, not knowing what else to say in this situation. He hadn't met Elliot and Olivia Stabler but had heard nothing but good things about them.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it," Dickie told him, patting his friend on the back. "Give me a minute," Dickie added before rushing out.

Michael watched Lizzie for a minute, hoping she wasn't mad that he called her brother. He didn't want to leave her alone at the moment so he waited until she finished packing some of her things before they both headed out to meet Dickie at his dorm room.

As they were walking through the Hudson campus Michael notice that Lizzie had stopped in her tracks. When he turned to look at her, he saw fear in her eyes along with the tears that was threatening to fall. Michael was confused for a moment until he realized that she was staring at something; following her gaze, he noticed that she was staring at Professor Marable. Michael flexed his shoulders and scowled as he started to connect the dots. 'That's the bastard that raped Lizzie.' His blood boiled when he saw the prick smile and wink at Lizzie. It took everything in his body not to go up to the Professor and beat the living daylights out of him. Michael decided the best thing to do was to concentrate on Lizzie so he moved his frame to block her view of the professor. He saw her blink a couple of times before her gaze, the thousand yard stare, turned towards him. "Liz, you ok?" Michael asked calmly as he stared into her blue orbs.

Lizzie nodded slowly, "Yeah, sorry."

Michael shook his head, "You have no reason to apologize." Sighing, he preparing himself to ask the difficult question that he desperately wanted to know. "Liz, was Professor Marable the one who raped you?" He already knew the answer but wanting her to confirm his fears.

The young blonde tried to blink back the tears but failed as a couple slipped down her cheek. "Yeah, h-he raped me," Lizzie murmured as more tears started to fall.

Michael took a risk by stepping closer to Lizzie before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight as she cried into his shoulder. "It'll be ok Liz," Michael said as he rubbed her back consolingly. "I promise he will never touch you ever again," he added with determination and steel evident in his voice. When he looked up he saw Professor Marable looking at Lizzie and he threw a death glare his way causing the professor to look away and continue to walk towards his destination.

Lizzie took comfort in Michael's embrace as she breathed in his scent; it had a calming effect on her. "Please don't tell Dickie, he will kill him," Lizzie begged.

Michael hated keeping secrets, especially from his best friend who was like a brother to him. "Liz, he'll find out soon enough, you have to realize that."

Knowing that Michael was right, Lizzie still didn't want her brother to know for the moment. "Please don't tell him Mike. I promise I will soon, but for right now please don't tell him that Professor Marable raped me, please," Lizzie begged again as she looked up into Michael's eyes.

Michael just nodded as he let go of Lizzie, "Fine, I won't tell Dick." They started to make their way towards Dickie's dorm before he turned to her. "Please just promise that you will."

"I promise," she breathed back, still shaking from running into the professor.

After Dickie finished packing they made their way to Queens to be with their parents. The car ride was eerily silent; Lizzie's mind was on the rape and trying to figure out how she was going to face Professor Marable next week. Dickie's was trying to figure how to convince his sister to go get a rape kit on top of wondering how his parents were holding up. Michael couldn't get his mind off the fact that Professor Marable, the most popular faculty member on campus with everyone, was the one who raped Lizzie.

"Dickie," Lizzie leaned forward from the backseat. "Please don't tell mom and dad about the attack until we know what exactly is going on, please." Lizzie begged, willing her brother to understand.

Dickie ran a hand down his face. "Fine Liz, but if you don't tell them soon, I promise I will." Dickie said glancing back at Lizzie seeing her nod.

***SVU*EO*SVO***

"Elliot are you sure you don't need anything?" Janet offered as they sat around the living room. "I can make you guys some dinner and help get the kids bathe and ready for bed."

Elliot shook his head, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sure but thanks guys, Liv and I just want to spend some time with the kids tonight, hopefully that'll help Liv a little."

Janet looked at Elliot for a minute. "What about you Elliot? Both of you lost a child today," she said, concern laced in her voice. She was worried about Elliot, knowing he wanted to be strong for Olivia but her brother-in-law needed to make sure he took care of himself as well.

The detective was quiet for a minute; Elliot knew that Janet was right, but he was more concerned about Olivia's mental state then his own. "I'll be fine Jan; really, Olivia is my main concern right now," Elliot said firmly.

Janet was about to say something when the front door flew open as Lizzie rushed in. "Dad," Lizzie breathed before rushing over to her father who pulled her into a hug. Elliot felt her stiffen for a second which sent alarms off in his mind; as both a detective and as her father he immediately knew that something was wrong. He pulled back to look into his daughters eyes, "Lizzie is everything ok?"

Lizzie licked her lips before nodding, hating that she had to lie to her father but knowing that this wasn't the time to tell her father that her professor raped her. "I'm fine dad really; I'm more concerned about you and mom," Lizzie said, forcing a small smile.

Dickie, wanting to help his sister out, stepped forward. "Dad, we're just worried about you and mom, that's it; where is mom anyways?" Dickie asked, glancing around the room only seeing his aunt and uncle. Olivia might not be his or his sister's biological mother but that didn't mean they didn't see her as one.

Elliot knew they were hiding something; it hurt that they didn't trust him enough to tell him what was going on. "She's upstairs sleeping…"

"I'm up now," Olivia said, walking – no staggering – into the room.

Lizzie turned towards Olivia before embracing her mother in a hug. "I'm so sorry mom," Lizzie whispered into her mother's ear.

Olivia hugged her daughter tight before pulling back giving her small smile. "Thanks sweetie; Lizzie are you ok?" Olivia questioned, sensing something was wrong.

Lizzie should've known that her parents would've known that something was wrong; they didn't become the detectives with the highest case closure rate in the NYPD for nothing. Thankfully, she was saved when her baby brother Nathan made his presence known.

"Mommy, I ungry," Nathan said, toddling closer to his mother before reaching up, wanting her to pick him up. "Ood, ood mommy."

Olivia gave one more glance at Lizzie before picking up her son, nuzzling his nose with hers before squeezing him. "My sweet baby boy. Mommy will fix you something to eat, ok," Olivia cooed, kissing her son's cheek before making her way into the kitchen. She knew she needed to be strong for her children right now.

Janet stood up, "We should get Zoey home; if you guys need anything just give us a call, no matter the time."

Elliot nodded, "Thanks, just take it easy Jan," Elliot said giving her a hug and shaking John's hand as he walked them out.

Dickie turned towards his sister, "Lizzie, you know they'll figure it out; it's best if you tell them now before they make any assumptions," Dickie stated before taking his duffle bag up to his room.

Lizzie bit her lower lip; deep down she knew her brother was right but she wasn't ready to tell them at the moment. A tug on her pants alerted Lizzie to her other baby brother. She smiled down at him. "Hey buddy."

Eli gave her a big, toothy smile, "Izzie, cup peas."

Lizzie nodded chuckling. Leave it to a baby to distract her from this mess. "Come on, I'll get you something to drink." As she picked Eli up, Lizzie saw Sophia walking in as well. "Sophie, you want something to drink too?" Seeing her sister nod, she grabbed her hand before making her way into the kitchen where her mother and brother were. What she did not realize was that her father heard her conversation with Dickie.

**TBC**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Will Lizzie tell her parents about the rape before they figure it out? How will Olivia and Elliot handle the news when they find out on top of losing the baby?**

**REVIEWS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED THANKS.**


	3. Tears

**Thanks for the great reviews guys, please keep them coming.**

_**Special thanks to my Beta reader The Congressman, who has just come out with his new EO story From the Ashes to join his other EO fic Prey. Be sure to give them a read, they're awesome.**_

**Please review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:**

After reading the triplets a bedtime story Olivia and Elliot made their way into their room to get ready for bed themselves. Sitting softly at the edge of the mattress, Olivia quietly stared at the ultrasound picture from her appointment two weeks ago, the last picture of her baby alive. She ran a finger over the photo as tears started to fall down her cheeks; she was supposed to protect her child and she didn't. "I'm so sorry," Olivia whispered, to God, to her loved ones, and to her baby in Heaven right now. Feeling a hand rubbing her back, she looked up to see her husband close to tears himself. "It's my fault," she sobbed, beginning to break down again. "I should've been more attentive so I could have prevented this."

Elliot sat down next to Olivia, pulling her into his arms. "Liv, you have to believe me; this isn't your fault. You did everything you were supposed to do." Elliot tightened his hold on Olivia as he felt her shake under his arms as she cried. It broke his heart to see his wife in so much pain. He kissed the top of her head, "We'll get through this Liv, I promise. Maybe we should go to one of those support groups, I think it'll help us cope with this."

Olivia shook her head as she pulled out of his embrace. "I don't want to go to a support group and talk about this El; it will just make me feel worse about what happen."

"Liv," he sighed, "At least give it a chance. You never know, the support groups might help us move forward from this."

"Then you can go; I want to cope with this in my own way," Olivia said standing up to pulled out some sweats to sleep in.

"God you're so stubborn," Elliot ground out, running a hand down his face. He wanted to be supportive but she was acting like this was her tragedy to deal with, not theirs. "You're not the only one going through this Olivia, It was my child too," he said, blinking away a tear. "We're married; we're supposed to help each other through difficult times together, not separately. How is this marriage going to work if you constantly want to do things on your own and not accept my help?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now; I just want to get some sleep," Olivia said as she made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Elliot sighed in frustration as he watched his wife disappear into the bathroom, standing up and walking over to the now closed door. "Liv, I'm not going to sit around and watch you fall apart in front of me!" He took step back when the door opened, his wife just standing there with a pained look in her eye. "Liv please, let me help you; let's get through this together," Elliot pleaded, looking Olivia in the eyes.

Olivia averted her eyes away from Elliot's, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. "El," she breathed, "Can we not do this right now? I need space, time to think things through."

"What is there to think about Liv? We lost our baby. What _we_ need to do is work through our grief together." When she didn't say anything in response his patience had reached the breaking point. "Fine, you want space I'll give you space," Elliot stated as he walked past Olivia into the bathroom.

Closing her eyes as a couple more tears fell down her face, Olivia moved towards the bed and pulled back the comforter to slip in. She was just about to dose off when she heard the bathroom door open; she looked up to see Elliot walking towards the door. "Are you coming to bed?"

Elliot stopped, his hand gripping the doorknob. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight," he said evenly as he opened the door.

Olivia sat up, confused and slightly shocked. "Why?" she asked, stopping him.

Turning to face his wife, Elliot took in how her skin lit up from the moonlight shining through the window; even now she was beautiful, but that beauty was mixed in with great pain. "You said you wanted space to think, so I'm giving it to you."

"El, come on that's not what I meant, I…"

"You what Liv?" he choked out, letting out his hurt. "You want me to sleep in the same bed with you, yet at the same time refusing to work together to get through our tragedy?" Elliot paused for a minute. "Liv I get that you need space, I do, I gave that to you when we first got home. However, the only way we'll get through this with our marriage intact is if we go through it together, deal with it together."

"This is hard for me El; to lose a baby it's…"

"Killing you," Elliot said interrupting her. "I know because it's killing me too Olivia, but the difference between the two of us is that I'm putting forth the effort trying to get through this while you are shutting everyone out!" He stopped himself, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. "I'll see you in the morning," Elliot said, walking out of the room before pausing for a moment. "I love you," he whispered softly to his wife before closing the door.

Olivia laid her head back against the pillows as she allowed the tears to fall. They hadn't slept in separate beds since the night he discovered Kathy's infidelity. Turning over to her side as she cried herself to sleep, the brunette detective reflected on how everything was falling apart around her.

Lizzie climbed back into her bed after overhearing her parent's conversation… well, argument was a better word. She knew she should tell them about the rape but the last thing they needed right now was more drama that could damage their marriage even more. Having already been through one messy divorce Lizzie didn't think she could take another.

After lying there for what seemed like hours Lizzie finally fell asleep, only to wake up panting after suffering from yet another nightmare. Once she gotten her breathing under control Lizzie laid back once more as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She was so tired but every time she closed her eyes she saw his face, felt him on top of her, and imagined the lustful, feral look in his eyes as he thrusted into her. Resolving to stay awake, it wasn't long however before the young woman's body betrayed her yet again.

"Let go of me!" Lizzie yelled before her eyes popped open, bringing her back to reality. Lizzie took a deep breath as she tried to control her breathing, but stiffened at the feeling of a hand on her arm. When she turned to look who it was her eyes widened at who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she averted her eyes towards the floor in shame.

"Liz, look at me," said her older sister in a comforting tone but Lizzie refused to look up, not wanting to see the disappointment in her eyes. "Please Lizzie look at me, I want to help."

Lizzie finally looked up to meet eyes that were soft and full of love. "Did Dickie tell you what happened?" She thought she could trust Dickie not tell anyone about the rape until she was ready to tell people. "Did he tell you about my shame Maur?"

Maureen shook her head, "No, I was walking by your room and heard you. When I decided to check on how my baby sister was doing you were tossing and turning mumbling 'Stop, please stop.'" The eldest Stabler sighed, not wanting to hurt her sister but needing to know. "Liz, what happened? First I hear that mom suffered a miscarriage and now, with you whimpering and talking about 'Your shame'… Liz did someone hurt you?" Maureen finally asked.

Lizzie nodded, averting her eyes down to her hands as a couple of tears slipped down her cheek. "I went to see my professor about getting help in his class, but before I knew it he had me pushed against the wall with my skirt hiked up and my panties around my ankles. It hurt so much, I told him to stop but he just kept pushing into me harder and harder." Lizzie stopped as she broke down sobbing.

Maureen had tears falling down her cheek as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace, her heart breaking. Hearing her sister describe what happened to her was like a knife to her heart; after a minute Maureen pulled back looking at her baby sister. "Does mom and dad know?" Maureen watched as Lizzie shook her head, making her sigh. "Did you report the rape?" she asked next, only to receive another shake of her sisters' head. The eldest Stabler shook her head, "Liz, you know how important it is that you report it, cause it's the only way to put this scumbag behind bars before he rapes another person." Maureen paused, "Liz you also need to tell mom and dad about this. They need to know."

That statement received a vociferous shake of the head from Lizzie. "No, they can't find out about this. They already have enough on their plate right now with our sibling's death. "Please Maureen," Lizzie begged, grabbing her arms. "Please don't tell them."

"Liz, they're going to find out soon enough," Maureen reasoned, trying to get her sister to see sense. "They probably already know something is going on, and are the best people to help you get through this."

"I can't, they're already having a hard time dealing with everything as it is. I heard them arguing before I went to bed; they're sleeping in separate rooms because of that, so adding this on top of everything could make their marriage crumble." Lizzie didn't want to put anymore strain on her parents' marriage then what was already there; she would never forgive herself if she was the cause of the break-up of their marriage.

"They're really having a hard time with the lost of the baby," Maureen stated, slightly shocked by her sister's revelation. She knew losing a baby would kill her parents but she figure they would take comfort in each other, helping each other through this difficult time. "Mom and dad are usually so close."

Lizzie nodded, "They usually are, that's what makes it so dangerous. Mom won't talk to anyone about it; during dinner she barely said a word. Dad tried to convince her that they should go to a support group or something but she won't. Regarding dad, he's at a loss on how to help her through it, yet he's suffering too. That's why I don't want to tell them about the rape. They wouldn't be able to handle it on top of the miscarriage," Lizzie explained, trying to get Maureen to understand why she didn't want to tell her parents.

"Liz," nodded Maureen with understanding. "I get that but you still need to get a rape kit done and report it though trust me, mom and dad will find out about this; it'll be better if you tell them before they figure it out or they hear it from someone else." The entire subject giving her a massive headache, Maureen rubbed her temples as she shook her head. "Let's take one step at a time," she finally said, trying one last time to convince her sister. "How about tomorrow we go see Aunt Mel so that she can do a rape kit. She's medically forbidden from reporting it if you don't give her permission." She smiled seeing Lizzie seeming receptive at her compromise. "But… before you report it to the police you need to tell mom and dad because SVU will get the case and I think they would want to hear it from you than from someone else, especially grandpa Don, Uncle Munch, or Uncle Fin." Seeing the hesitant look in her younger sister's eyes, Maureen set a comforting hand on top of Lizzie's. "I know you don't want to burden mom and dad with this, but you don't give them enough credit. I think they'll be ok and want to be there for you. Plus I do think they know that something is going on and it's killing them, more from not knowing and feeling that you don't trust them enough to tell them." Maureen paused letting out a breath. "Everything will be ok once you allow people to help you."

Giving Maureen a small smile, Lizzie nodded. "Ok," she whispered softly, knowing that her sister was right. She couldn't just act like everything was ok, that she could just pretend nothing happened. "Maureen," Lizzie bit her lower lip, something she picked up on from Olivia over the last couple of years. "Do you mind sleeping in my room tonight?"

Maureen gave her sister a warm smile. "I was going to sleep here tonight anyways," Maureen smirked, making her sister laugh a little; that smirk was just like their dad's, and she did it just as well as he or Dickie did. Walking over to her duffle bag, Maureen took out some clothes to sleep in; once she changed she walked over to the bed. "I hope you weren't expecting me to sleep on the floor," Maureen said with a raised eyebrow that was also classic Elliot, making her sister laugh again. "Scoot over." Maureen said as she got into the bed with her sister. "Night Liz, love you."

"Night Maureen, love you too," Lizzie murmured as she pulled the cover up, "And thanks." She then drifted off to sleep, and this time there weren't any nightmares.

**EO*SVU*EO**

Elliot made his way towards the triplets' room to find them still fast asleep, but he knew based on past experience that they would soon be awake. Quietly making his way out of the room and down the hall to check on Lizzie, he knew in his gut that something happened, something very troubling but she refused to tell him. It was tearing him apart inside, knowing that not only was his wife suffering but his daughter was suffering also in silence. Elliot poked his head into her room only to find her asleep with her sister next to her. He watched them silently for a minute, remembering when they were little girls, so innocent and blinded from the horrors of the world.

Eventually Elliot closed the door quietly before making his way towards the stairs; on the way he stopped outside his bedroom door, a regretful sigh escaping his lips as he reached for the handle. When he opened the door the detective walked in to find the bed empty but the bathroom door closed, the shower on. Deciding to head in and check on Olivia, he walked into the bathroom only to stop abruptly, his heart breaking when he heard his wife sobbing under the spray. Elliot pealed his clothes off before walking into the shower, wrapping his arms around his inconsolable love. He held her tight as he rubbed her back, "Liv, talk to me please sweetheart. I love you so much and want to help but I can't if you don't talk to me," Elliot pleaded as he reached over to turn the shower off.

His comforting words, filled with love and heartache, only made Olivia cry more. "I was supposed to protect the baby," she hiccupped into Elliot's shoulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "It was what God needed me to do, keep him or her safe for nine months and I didn't, I failed Him, our baby," Olivia gasped as more tears streamed down her face, "And you."

"Liv," Elliot started as he lifted her face up to make her look him in the eyes. "This is not your fault, you did everything you were supposed to do; you didn't do anything wrong, you have to believe that. God knows it, our child knows it, and I know it," Elliot said firmly, needing her to know. Although he couldn't speak for the Lord or their child (as sure he was), he could definitely speak about his feelings.

Olivia pulled back, shaking her head. "It is my fault Elliot; I saw the bleeding and didn't do anything about it. I should've taken better care of myself, instead of being so stubborn." Olivia closed her eyes as she swallowed.

Wanting to take all of her pain upon himself if he could, Elliot reached a hand out to touch her upper arm. "Liv…"

Olivia shook his arm off as she shook her head, "No El, this is my fault," she whispered before grabbing a towel and making her way out of the bathroom.

Elliot ran a hand through his short cropped hair; he was running out of ideas on how to help is wife. He quickly dried himself before walking out of the bathroom to find it empty again. Sighing, he pulled on some clothes before making his way out of his room with a tired frown on his face (he had barely slept without Olivia's warm body pressed up with him). He was about to check on the triplets when the door bell rang, so he made his way downstairs to answer it. When he opened the door he smiled when he saw a welcome face. "Hey Alex, it's good to see you," Elliot greeted warmly as he stepped aside so she could walk in.

The ADA returned his smile as she made her way into the house. "It's good to see you too Elliot. I heard about the baby, I'm so sorry," Alex said sincerely, turning to face him with a sympathetic look on her face.

Elliot nodded, "Thanks Alex."

"How are you holding up?" she asked, genuine concern laced in her voice.

He shrugged as he fought his tears. "I never felt so much pain in my life," Elliot said truthfully, forcing a smile that looked more like a grimace.

Knowing the smile was forced and that it was hiding his pain, his anguish, Alex set a comforting hand on his arm. God, she knew all too well what he was going through, what he was feeling at the moment. "How's Olivia holding up?" Alex asked, knowing that this must also be killing her best friend.

"Liv is not handling this all too well," he sighed. "She's blaming herself for the miscarriage. I can't seem to convince her that this wasn't her fault that there's nothing she could've done differently to change the outcome." Elliot leaned against the wall, burying his head in his hands. "She's falling apart and she won't allow me to help her through it. I don't know what to do." The last sentence came out in a half sob.

She was stunned; it wasn't often that the tough as nails Elliot Stabler broke down in front of anyone. Alex looked up the stairs before turning back to Elliot. "Let me talk to her, see if I can help some," she offered, wanting to both help Olivia and take some of the strain of him.

Thinking that it might help, Elliot nodded his gratefulness. "Thanks Alex, I appreciate it. I'm going to go and get started on breakfast," he said as he made his way towards the kitchen. "I think she's in the nursery," Elliot called out over his shoulder.

Alex nodded before she made her way upstairs towards the nursery. Standing outside the door for a minute before grabbing the knob, she walked in to find Olivia on the floor with the toddlers, playing with them. Alex couldn't help but smile. "Hey Liv," Alex said, gaining Olivia's attention.

Olivia looked up giving Alex a small smile, "Hey."

"Untie Lex," the triplets squealed as they ran over to Alex, giving her legs a hug.

"Hey guys, how are my niece and nephews doing today?" Alex said as she bent down, pulling them into her arms. She couldn't help but laugh when they spotted Maureen walking by and they pulled away from her and ran out to hug their big sister.

Maureen laughed along with Alex. "Hey Alex," Maureen said as she gave her a hug before moving over to her mother, embracing her. "Hey mom."

"Hey Maureen, when did you get here?" Olivia asked as she set the stuffed bunny down on the rocking chair.

"It was late when I got in," Maureen shrugged, "Like around eleven last night, I didn't want to wake you and dad up so I went straight to bed." She deliberately left out the detail that she talked to her sister, who revealed that she was raped.

Olivia nodded, "It's good to see you Maur, I missed my daughter," Olivia said as she forced a smile.

Maureen nodded in understanding, knowing that it had been a while since she'd visited. Between going to school, studying, and working however she didn't have much time to do much else.

Eli walked over to his mother and pulled on her pant leg, gaining her attention. "Mommy, I ungry," he said, looking up with his big blue eyes.

Before Olivia could say anything Maureen spoke up, sensing Alex wanted to talk to her mom. "I'll take them downstairs and fix them something to eat." Grabbing Eli's hand, Maureen could tell her mother was about to protest so she held up her hand stopping her. "Mom, it's not a problem, really." She turned and left with the triplets in tow, leaving no room for Olivia to argue with her.

Grateful towards Maureen because this gave her a chance to talk to Olivia alone without the distraction of the kids, Alex turned back to the brunette detective. "How are you doing Liv? And don't give me the 'I'm fine' crap." Alex knew her friend well enough to know what she would say; she wanted her friend to be honest with her.

Instead of answering Alex's question, Olivia started to clean up the toys that were on the floor. "How's Julia doing?"

"Don't do this Liv, don't change the subject," Alex said, frustrated that her friend was shutting people out. "Liv, Elliot's worried about you, Janet is worried about you, I'm worried about you. I know how hard this is, but you have to talk to someone, allow us to help you through this; you can't just try and bottle this up. It'll destroy you, trust me I know." Alex said as she blinked back the tears.

"Don't stand here and say that you understand what I'm going through because you don't," Olivia snapped, Alex's statement causing something to crack inside her, letting the venom out. "You don't know how it feels to lose a child, a child that you love more than life itself." Tears were now flowing from Olivia's eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "It's like someone just ripped out your heart and took a sledgehammer to it." She sniffled as she took a breath, "No one can understand the pain I'm going through right now."

"Elliot understands the pain you're going through right now. For Christ's sake it was his child too Olivia, not just yours. He wants to help you through this; I also think – no I know he needs you right now also. Your husband is suffering just as much as you and you are too selfish and wallowing in self-pity to see it!" Alex shouted, shaking her head as she wiped the tears from her face. "I also understand what you're going through," the ADA paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I understand because I went through it."

Olivia looked at her friend in shock, her jaw dropped. "Alex…"

Alex held up a hand, "It was when I was in witness protection; I was dating this guy, more like living with him. His name was Joel. We found out that I was pregnant and he was thrilled, asking me to marry him right on the spot and I said yes. I was just over three months when I started to experience cramps and bleeding; Joel rushed me to the hospital and that's when they told us that we lost the baby. It killed us Olivia. I never cried so much in my life; the pain was so unbearable that all I wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep. Joel tried to get me to talk to him; to be honest he just wanted me to talk to anyone because he saw how much it was eating me up inside." Alex fell silent; the repressed emotions of that difficult time starting to bubble back up. "I refused to talk to anyone especially him… I failed to realize that he too had lost a child and was suffering, it wasn't just me. I realized that too late though, because he called off the wedding and left, heartbroken; we never spoke again. It was then I decided to get help, to talk to someone about what I was going through."

When Olivia didn't say anything Alex strode to her and pulled her into a hug. "Liv, I know this hard and I know that talking about it only makes it even more real but you need to talk to someone." She pulled back to look into her friend's eyes. "Don't blame yourself for this; you did everything you were suppose to do. Liv, talk to Elliot and I mean really talk to him. Allow him to help you and remember he's suffering too, that he needs you as much as you need him right now. You guys need to be there for each other, helping each other through this. Don't make the same mistake I did."

The detective was shaking right now, hating herself for being so blind. "I'm so sorry Alex. I wish I'd known."

"It's not something I tell people. Before today the only people who knew were myself, Joel, and my therapist, not even Trevor, but I figured it might help you to see the importance of not shutting everyone out. Especially your husband. The pain will subside over time; you'll never forget it, but you'll learn to move forward with life and enjoy the blessings God still gives you. I eventually got past the pain and He rewarded me with little Julia, and I couldn't be happier."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

Alex shook her head, "You don't need to thank me Liv, you are my friend and I care about you. Just talk to Elliot, let him help you and be there for him also. He is close to the breaking point and needs a rock," Alex advised, taking a step back. "I'll go get Elliot for you," she said, receiving a nod from Olivia before exiting the nursery.

When Alex walked into the kitchen she saw Maureen and Lizzie wiping the triplets faces free of maple syrup as Elliot cleaned the dishes. "Hey Elliot, Olivia wants you."

Elliot looked over towards Alex to see her eyes red, evidence that the ADA had been crying. "Is everything ok?" He asked, concern laced in voice.

"Yeah, go talk to her. I'll call later, I need to head out," Alex said, turning and making her way towards the front door.

"Thanks Alex," Elliot said as he escorted her to the door, "Thank you for helping us." He pulled her into a hug.

Alex gave him a smile as she opened the door. "Don't mention it. She'll be ok, and so will you Elliot." With that she was gone.

Elliot made sure Alex drove off safely before closing the door; he turned to look up the stairs. "Maureen, Liz, can you watch the kids for me?"

"No problem dad, we'll be ok," Maureen answered knowing her parents needed this alone time to talk.

Making his way up the stairs towards the nursery, Elliot looked inside but didn't see his wife. Figuring she was in the bedroom, he walked inside where he found his wife sitting on the edge on the bed, holding the last sonogram as silent tears fell down her face. Hearing him enter, she looked up and their eyes met. "El," she whispered, trying to communicate all the guilt she felt for hurting him.

Understanding completely, Elliot moved quickly over to his wife and pulled her into an embrace. He felt her wrap her arms around him and for the first time since they found out they lost their baby, they cried together.

**EO*SVU*EO**

Melinda sat at her desk in her office, doing her paperwork when she looked at the clock and was shocked at how late it was; deciding it was time to get home to Fin and vowing to finish the paperwork in the morning, she closed her laptop and stood. As she was putting on her jacket Melinda heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in." Melinda tilted her head when she saw Maureen and Lizzie walk in, puzzled as to why the two Stabler sisters were here. "Hey guys, I was just about to head out."

"Oh, sorry we can come back," Lizzie said anxiously, turning around to leave.

Melinda narrowed her eyes; something didn't feel right about her behavior. She seemed jumpy and a bit… broken? "It's fine Liz, really. What can I do for you guys?" Melinda asked, stopping Lizzie.

Maureen looked over at sister, knowing she was scared. "We need a big favor Aunt Mel."

"What type of favor?" Melinda asked, knowing that if they came to her without El and Liv it couldn't be good.

Maureen glanced over at Lizzie before looking back a Melinda, "We need a rape kit done."

Eyes going wide at Maureen's statement, Melinda swallowed hard, willing herself to calm down before looking directly at Lizzie. "Liz," she said, causing the young woman to look at her. "Were you raped?" Melinda's heart broke when she saw tears in Lizzie's eyes as she nodded.

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews would be AWESOME, so please REVIEW, thanks.**


	4. The Truth

**Sorry for my very long absence from updating this story, I had every intention in updating sooner but a lot has been going on with the new job and dealing with pain in my arms that prevent me from writing.**

**Thanks for the great reviews guys PLEASE keep them coming, I really do appreciate them, so PLEASE review.**

**If you guys haven't already, check out The Congressman's awesome stories entitled 'From the Ashes' and 'Prey'.**

**Thanks to my wonderful and awesome beta The Congressman**

**REVIEW**

**Previously:**

_Melinda sat at her desk in her office, doing her paperwork when she looked at the clock and was shocked at how late it was; deciding it was time to get home to Fin and vowing to finish the paperwork in the morning, she closed her laptop and stood. As she was putting on her jacket Melinda heard someone knocking at the door. "Come in." Melinda tilted her head when she saw Maureen and Lizzie walk in, puzzled as to why the two Stabler sisters were here. "Hey guys, I was just about to head out."_

"_Oh, sorry we can come back," Lizzie said anxiously, turning around to leave._

_Melinda narrowed her eyes; something didn't feel right about her behavior. She seemed jumpy and a bit… broken? "It's fine Liz, really. What can I do for you guys?" Melinda asked, stopping Lizzie._

_Maureen looked over at sister, knowing she was scared. "We need a big favor Aunt Mel."_

"_What type of favor?" Melinda asked, knowing that if they came to her without El and Liv it couldn't be good._

_Maureen glanced over at Lizzie before looking back a Melinda, "We need a rape kit done."_

_Eyes going wide at Maureen's statement, Melinda swallowed hard, willing herself to calm down before looking directly at Lizzie. "Liz," she said, causing the young woman to look at her. "Were you raped?" Melinda's heart broke when she saw tears in Lizzie's eyes as she nodded._

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

Melinda remembered when she asked the same question to Olivia years ago after Sealview, how relieved she had felt when the detective told her that she wasn't; sadly the case was different with Lizzie, the poor girl was in fact raped. It broke the medical examiner's heart to see this once bright and happy young woman, the daughter of two of her closest friends, broken with the light that had been in her eyes now replaced with fear and shame. Melinda didn't bother to ask if Olivia and Elliot knew because if they did Olivia would be here with Lizzie while the squad was out searching for the guy who did this, Elliot at the lead.

"I can do the rape kit for you Lizzie but I would have to make a report of it." Melinda saw the look of fear intensify in her eyes, so she walked over to Lizzie and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Lizzie, I know you don't want to tell your parents or anyone else but it's important that you report this; whoever this guy is he's a monster who needs to be caught before another woman is subjected to the same fate as you. I know you don't want another woman going through this. You can prevent the next attack by reporting the rape."

Lizzie knew Melinda was right, but reporting it and then having to relive the attack over and over again as she told her story repeatedly was something she wasn't ready for. Reporting would mean her parents would find out, and this was something they didn't need what with her mom's miscarriage and all. However, the thought of another student getting attacked by _him_ because she refused to report it made her sick to her stomach. It was time to be strong.

Licking her lips, the young blonde closed her eyes for a moment before meeting Melinda's gaze. "Ok, I'll do it, but do you think I can call mom first before we start?" Lizzie wanted her mother there as Melinda did the exam, knowing she needed all the support she could get and wanting, no needing, her there along with Maureen to help her get through this. She knew that it would be easier for her to tell her mother about the attack than her father. 'Mom can help me tell dad too.'

Seeing her sister's eyes closed tightly in thought, Maureen spoke up. "I'll go call mom now, Liz," sighing in relief that her sister was finally going to tell their mother about what was going on and make a report. From what her sister and brother (she had a talk with Dickie before leaving with Lizzie) said Maureen knew this asshole deserved to be behind bars.

As Maureen stepped out into the hallway to make the call Melinda turned her attention back to Lizzie. "Liz, I'm going to have to ask you some questions before your mother comes and we can get started. Are you sure you're up to it?" She didn't want to push the poor girl.

"No one should have to be ready," Lizzie said bitterly, "But go ahead."

Sighing, Melinda began, "When were you raped?"

"Yesterday morning," the young girl simply said.

Melinda nodded as she guided Lizzie to one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Have you showered yet?" the ME said while sitting down across from Lizzie.

Lizzie shook her head, "No, I remembered mom telling someone once that you can retrieve DNA from a rape kit seventy-two hours from the attack." She had, no still wanted so badly to take a shower, to scrub away any evidence of that bastard on her but she knew there wouldn't be anything to link Professor Marable to the attack.

'Whew," Melinda thought, glad that she didn't take a shower; hopefully she'll be able to find DNA from the kit. "Do you still have the clothes from yesterday?"

The blonde nodded as she reached over to grab a bag that contained the clothing she wore when she was attacked. "You can burn them when you're done with them," Lizzie stated as she handed the bag to Melinda.

"I can do that," Melinda replied, giving her a small smile as she took the bag and stood up. "I'm going to start processing them while we wait for Olivia to get here." Melinda placed a gentle hand on Lizzie shoulder, noticing the young girl flinch at her touch. "Liz, do you need anything while you wait?" Melinda asked, receiving a shake of the head from Lizzie. Melinda nodded before walking out of her office.

**SVU*EO*SVU**

Elliot and Olivia sat cuddling on the couch, arms around the now sleeping triplets, watching Despicable Me 2. The brunette detective looked up at her beloved husband. "El I'm worried about Lizzie; I know something happened to her but she won't tell me. I can see it in her eyes and it's breaking my heart," Olivia said, worry evident in her voice.

Elliot nodded in agreement, pulling Olivia tighter against him. "I know what you mean Liv. When she came over yesterday I went to hug her and I felt her flinch under my arms." Elliot sighed as he rubbed Olivia's arm. "I know Dickie knows what happened too; after I walked Janet and Munch out yesterday I was about to head back into the living room when I heard Dickie tell Lizzie that she needs to tell us what was going on soon before we figure it out on our own." It was really grating on him, even with all the other crap going on.

"Wait, could it… Oh no." From what she could tell from Lizzie's body language and the way she acted when her own father hugged her Olivia instantly knew what happened. 'My baby, oh God.' "I'm going to talk to her when she comes back." At that point the phone started to ring. Olivia reached over to the coffee table, careful not to move Elliot who had his right arm wrapped around the triplets. "Stabler," Olivia said into the receiver; even though it had been almost two years since she been married it still felt new and oh so wonderful to her when she said and answered to Stabler. "Hey Mo…. Umm, sure. I can meet you there. Is everything ok? ... Ok I'll be there soon," Olivia said before hanging up.

"Everything ok with Maureen?" Elliot asked, looking down at his wife.

Olivia sat up, "Umm, I don't know, Maureen wants me to meet her down at the morgue."

"Did something happen?" Elliot asked, standing up as well, making sure the triplets were snuggled against the pillows.

"I don't think so. I'll be back as soon as I can," Olivia replied, leaning down to kiss Elliot quickly before kissing the triplets on the foreheads. The brunette grabbed her purse and cell, walking out of the house to their car.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia stood outside Melinda's office door preparing to knock when she saw Melinda walk up to her. "Hey Mel," Olivia greeted as she hugged her friend.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling?" Melinda asked as she eyed her friend.

Olivia shrugged, "I'm slowly getting better. Elliot is really helping me through this, and I still have my babies to take care of," she admitted, smiling at how boisterous Eli, Nathan, and Sophia were this morning. Her beautiful babies were everything to her along with their father and their siblings. Thinking about their siblings, her smile fade. "Umm, is everything ok? Maureen called telling me to meet her here?"

Before Melinda could answer Maureen walked out of the office. "Hey mom thanks for coming," Maureen said, smiling weakly before giving her mother a hug.

Noticing her eyes were sad despite her smile, Olivia hugged Maureen tight before letting go, "It's no problem, what's going though; are you ok?" Olivia asked, concerned laced in her voice.

Maureen just nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, but Lizzie wants to talk to you privately first," the eldest Stabler child said, gesturing inside the office where Lizzie sat in the chair, her back towards them and her head hung low.

Sighing, Olivia nodded, "Melinda…"

The ME held up her hand, "You can borrow my office; I have to finish processing some evidence anyway." Melinda gave Olivia a small smile before turning around and leaving.

"Mom," Maureen whispered, turning toward her mother, "Let her tell you everything ok. I'll wait out here." Receiving a nod from Olivia, she watched her walked into Melinda's office.

Olivia took a second to take a deep calming breath before setting a gentle hand on Lizzie shoulder, feeling her jump a little. "Lizzie… honey is everything ok?" the brunette asked, taking a seat next to her. Olivia saw her shake her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "Lizzie what happened?"

Lizzie was silent for a minute before speaking. "Please don't hate me," she murmured. Despite all her logic Lizzie was afraid that her parents would.

"Sweetie, I could never hate you," Olivia responded, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close. "You're my daughter and I love you more than life itself." Despite not being hers biologically, she and her siblings were her children in every other way, shape, and form, not any way different from the triplets.

"I love you too mom," Lizzie said, a tear running down her cheek. Finally, she said it. "I was raped." The sobs followed, the young blonde burying her face in her mother's shirt.

Olivia tightened her arms around her daughter, trying to comfort her the best way she could as she tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what her daughter was telling her. Sure, she had figured it was something like this but finding out it was true was almost too much to bear. Olivia wished it had been her that was raped instead and not her beloved daughter.

Trying to contain her sobs, Lizzie sniffled and began to take deep breaths. She had to tell her story again, this time to her mother. "After I received a D- on my Anthropology exam I decided to talk to my professor about getting some tutoring or extra credit. Professor Marble is very charming and extremely attractive, all the girls love to look at him; I guess he let that get to his head." Olivia understood, she had run into many a smug, misogynistic college professor in her life. "When I walked into his office he was, uh, charming but in a touchy-feely sort of way …setting a hand on my arm and pushing some hair behind my ear, standing really… close to me." Lizzie paused as she took a shaky breath. "He told me that I was a very attractive women; I should've noticed something then."

The detective pulled back and cupped her daughter's face. "Lizzie, you're not the one to blame; this is in no way your fault do you understand me?" Olivia said gently but firmly, wanting her to understand that she wasn't to blame for what happened.

Lizzie just nodded, continuing. "It all happened so fast. One moment we were talking and the next he was kissing me hard and had pushed me against the wall… then… I felt him hike up my skirt and pull my panties down…

it hurt so much." Lizzie couldn't help it anymore; she broke down again.

Olivia's emotions immediately turned from sadness to pure anger; she wanted to kill this sick bastard for what he did to her daughter. After a couple minutes she felt Lizzie pull back, so Olivia ran a hand through her hair as she looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this Lizzie." The detective paused, biting her lip. "I have to ask, did you say no?"

"I said it over and over again," Lizzie replied, knowing that her mom was a detective and it had to be answered. "I tried to fight back but he was too strong and it only made him do it harder and harder. After a while I just stopped because it hurt so much." The young girl began to hyperventilate. "Mom, I tried to stop my body from reacting but…"

A shake of the head stopped Lizzie, "Honey, it's natural for your body to react that way, you can't control it; just because you reacted to it or stopped fighting doesn't mean you wanted it."

Lizzie shook her head, "But he told me…"

"He lied to you. If you said no he should've stopped, end of story. There are no excuses for what he did." Olivia glanced at the door before turning back to her daughter. "You're here to get a rape kit done," Olivia stated, not even a question. "Lizzie, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday morning. I didn't take a shower yet and I saved the clothes I wore, Aunt Mel has them now."

The proud smile that formed on her lips couldn't be helped. Her children were all the epitome of intelligence. "Good." Olivia sighed, "Lizzie, you know that we have to tell your father about this." She knew that this would destroy Elliot on top of losing their baby. She remembered how he reacted when that pedophile put up Lizzie's school photo on his website.

Lizzie nodded slowly, "I know, mom…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to but I felt so ashamed and then with the baby… I didn't want to add anymore pain to you guys' plate."

Olivia understood why she didn't tell them sooner. "It's ok Lizzie; are you ready to do the exam?" Olivia asked, knowing they needed to do the exam in order to get the sick bastard (much as she wanted to march over to the campus and put a bullet in his balls).

"No," Lizzie ground out, letting a nervous shaky breath escape her lips, "But I know I need to do it. Will you stay with me mom?"

"Of course sweetie." Olivia said, hugging her tight before hearing soft whispers behind the door. Opening it, she found that Melinda and Maureen were standing outside the door talking. Olivia looked over at Melinda, "Hey Mel we're ready." She set a hand on Lizzie's arm and rubbed soothingly, trying to ease both their nerves.

Melinda nodded before looking at the young girl. "Ok Lizzie, the whole process will take about an hour or so, but I'll try to go as fast as I can and make it as comfortable as possible; now if at any time you want to take a break we can do that." Melinda said with a soft smile. Normally it would be done at a hospital but she had no problem doing it herself; Lizzie would feel better having it done by a loved one rather than a stranger.

"Ok," Lizzie sighed. "Let's get this over with." They started to make their way towards one of the exam rooms. On the way Lizzie felt her phone buzz; pulling it out, she saw that it was Erica calling. "Hey Erica can I…What! When did that happen? We're on our way." Hanging up the phone, she turned towards her mother. "We need to head down to the precinct."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at Lizzie, worried at her tone. "Why, what happened?" Olivia asked.

Lizzie sighed as she ran a hand through her golden locks. "Dickie and Mike were arrested for assaulting Mr. Marable."

**Well I hope you guys are still with me with this story. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Up next Lizzie finally makes a report and Elliot finds out about the attack. PLEASE REVIEW I really love reading them and they let me know that you guys are still reading and enjoying the story thanks.**


	5. Locked-Up Beat-Up

_**Sorry for the EXTREME delay, my life is just really busy and then I had writers block over and over again, but I was able to push to finish this chapter, I am determine to finish this story and my other story, Lunacy. If you haven't read it yet please check it out, it's an EO story.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming. **_

_**For those who follow and haven't reviewed I would really love and appreciate to hear from you and hear what you guys think of the story, thanks.**_

_**Well on with the story!**_

**Previously:**

_Melinda nodded before looking at the young girl. "Ok Lizzie, the whole process will take about an hour or so, but I'll try to go as fast as I can and make it as comfortable as possible; now if at any time you want to take a break we can do that." Melinda said with a soft smile. Normally it would be done at a hospital but she had no problem doing it herself; Lizzie would feel better having it done by a loved one rather than a stranger._

"_Ok," Lizzie sighed. "Let's get this over with." They started to make their way towards one of the exam rooms. On the way Lizzie felt her phone buzz; pulling it out, she saw that it was Erica calling. "Hey Erica can I…What! When did that happen? We're on our way." Hanging up the phone, she turned towards her mother. "We need to head down to the precinct." _

_Olivia narrowed her eyes at Lizzie, worried at her tone. "Why, what happened?" Olivia asked._

_Lizzie sighed as she ran a hand through her golden locks. "Dickie and Mike were arrested for assaulting Mr. Marable." _

**Chapter 5: Locked up/Beat up**

'He's just like his father.' Olivia thought as she shook her head; even though that was a good thing on the whole the Stabler temper was too much sometimes. "Maureen, can you stay with Lizzie during her exam while I go and try sort this mess?" she asked, looking over at her eldest.

"No mom! I want to go down to the precinct with you," Lizzie interjected. She wanted to know what happened with Mike and Dickie; one was her friend and the other was her brother.

Olivia looked at Lizzie, seeing the determination in her eyes. It reminded the detective of herself. "Honey, I know you want to be there for your brother and Michael but you need to get this exam done before times runs out," she said in a soft tone, trying to reason with her daughter but knowing it would fall on deaf ears.

Sighing in frustration, Lizzie ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I know mom and I will, but the reason Dickie and Michael assaulted Marable is because of me." Seeing the indecision on her mother's face she continued. "Please mom," Lizzie begged, "I promise once we find out what's going on I will come right back and get the exam done."

Olivia bit her lip before nodding. "Fine, but once we figure out what's going on with them you come straight back here," she said firmly, relieved at receiving a nod from Lizzie. "Melinda, we'll call you when we're done; I doubt we'll be back tonight though."

Melinda nodded, "It's no problem, just give me a ring and I'll meet you back here."

The detective gave her a grateful smile before turning back to Lizzie and Maureen. "I'll meet you guys at the precinct." Once she received a nod from both girls she headed to the exit with Maureen and Lizzie right behind her.

When they arrived at the precinct, everyone in the bullpen was gathered together around the media area whispering amongst themselves. Ignoring the stares directed to her, Olivia walked over to Cragen. "Hey Cap, what's going on?"

Cragen put his hands into his pockets as he faced Olivia, feeling every one of his many decades in the force. "According to eyewitnesses they saw Michael throw a couple punches at one David Marable; after throwing a right hook knocking Professor Marable to the ground Dickie jumped in, pushing him against the wall before punching him over and over. A couple of students were able to pull Dickie off but that only lead Michael to kick him several times between the legs. Campus police had to pull Michael away."

Olivia shook her head in frustration; leave it to Dickie to take the law in his own hands. 'Just like El with that pedophile who put up the picture of Lizzie on the internet.' "Where are they now?"

Stepping in next to her, Fin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They're in lock up right now."

"Here or at Central Booking?" The brunette didn't want her son to set one foot in that place with the other scum.

"No, here," stated Amanda, sensing the fear in Olivia's eyes. "We convinced the arresting officers to let us take them, saying it was our case because it involves a rape."

"How did you guys know about the rape?" Olivia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Never mind that, I would like to know why you never told us about the rape so we could've arrested Marable before your son and his friend took the law in their own hands." Cragen was practically hissing, looking into Olivia's eyes.

Before Olivia could say anything Lizzie spoke up. "Captain," the young girl started, knowing that when it was business she was to refrain from calling him Grandpa. "Mom only just found out less than an hour ago, I swear." Lizzie sighed, blinking the tears in her eyes away. "This is my entire fault; I was too ashamed to say anything and now they're arrested because they wanted justice for me."

Cragen stepped closer to Lizzie and set a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her look him in the eyes. "Lizzie you listen to me," he told her firmly. "This is not your fault whatsoever, do you understand me. I understand why your brother and Michael did what they did. Trust me if I could I would go and use my gun to castrate the sick prick myself," Cragen stated, making Lizzie chuckle. "We'll fix this Lizzie don't worry about it; what I need you to do is go talk with Amanda and Fin, tell them what happened. Do not leave any details out so we can have the best possible chance to get him."

"Can mom be there too?" Lizzie asked; she didn't think she could confess without her there.

"No."

Everyone turned to find Alex walking over to them. "I'm sorry Lizzie but I don't want the defense to say that Olivia coached you in what to say. If you want I can sit in on the interview with you." Alex could see the disappointment in Lizzie's eyes when she found out that Olivia couldn't be in the room with her, but if they wanted to make sure Mr. Marable went to jail they needed to make sure they did everything by the book and more.

Olivia rubbed a hand on Lizzie's arm. "You'll be ok Lizzie; while you're in there I'm going to call your dad and let him know what's going on." Olivia dreaded the conversation with Elliot; she knew this would kill him, knowing that someone raped his daughter.

"Ok." Lizzie nodded, turning to Alex, "Aunt Alex, you can sit in on the interview if you want."

The ADA smiled sadly at her. "Before we get started, where is Mr. Marable right now?" Alex asked the group.

"He's at the hospital right now; he suffered a broken nose, fractured wrist and other injuries. He wants to press charges against them for the assault." Amanda said.

"The prick only pressed charges when he was questioned about the rape," Nick added, heading over to the group with a file in his hand. "Clammed up and immediately asked for a lawyer."

"Of course they all do." All heads turned to see Casey Novak walk into the bullpen. Last month she had been reinstated by the bar and promptly rehired as ADA, now serving as Alex's second chair much to everyone's joy. They missed the redhead and her snarky sense of humor. "Lizzie," she said to the young girl. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Are you doing alright?"

"Thank you Aunt Casey, I'm handling it."

"I'm glad." Casey then morphed into prosecutor mode. "Nick I need you to go and talk to Dickie and Michael, get their side of the story. I'll come with you to bulletproof the legal side." Looking over at Nick receiving a nod from him, Casey followed him to the interrogation rooms.

"Liv if you want you can watch the interview," Alex said, Olivia immediately agreeing. The blonde guided Lizzie towards an open interview room with Fin and Amanda right behind them.

"Mom, I'll go home and tell dad that you need him here; I'll babysit the triplets, ok?" Maureen told her; her mom had enough on her plate right now.

Olivia gave her a grateful smile as Maureen left. Afterwards she looked back at Cragen. "How am I going to tell Elliot about all this?" Olivia asked feeling the weight of the last hour on her shoulders.

Cragen could see the exhaustion in her eyes; she has gone through so much in the past forty-eight hours: losing her baby, all the marital trouble with Elliot, to now finding out that her daughter was raped. "I really don't know Olivia, maybe that's probably why it took Lizzie this long to say anything. She likely didn't know just how to tell you." He told her, remembering the hurt in her eyes earlier when Lizzie said she just told her about the rape. "Let's watch the interview until Elliot get's here, then we can figure out how we're going to tell him about the rape and about Dickie," Cragen said before guiding Olivia towards his office to watch the interview through the two way mirror.

Casey and Nick headed over to the lock up area where Dickie and Michael were held. The young Stabler, looking more like his father every day, was trying to rest in the corner while Michael drummed his fingers on the bench. "Dickie," Casey said as she stepped inside, gaining his attention. "How are you guys holding up?" she asked, seeing Michael with a busted lip.

Dickie nodded, "We're fine; when we can get out of here?"

Casey sighed, "I don't know. Mr. Marable is going forward with the charges so until he drops them, you have to stay locked up until arraignment, which means overnight."

"What!" Dickie yelled, jumping up. "You can't do something to get us out sooner Aunt Casey?" he asked, looking between Casey and Nick.

Sighing as she stood up, Casey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dickie, I wish I could but there's not much I can do when there were eyewitnesses." Casey said apologetically. "Michael, do your parents know that you're here?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, but they can't afford to get me out or get a good lawyer. Does Liz know what happened?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah she does; she's worried about you two."

"I'm just curious what made you two beat this guy up if you knew about the rape for over a day already?" Nick asked, wondering what set the two off.

Michael huffed as he shook his head, "We were walking down the hallway when we ran into him. The bastard had the nerve to brag about it," Michael yelled as his anger started to boil again. Dickie looked like he wanted to slam his fist at the wall.

"Wait, he admitted that he raped Lizzie?" Casey asked

"He was saying how much fun he had with her," Michael laughed sarcastically, "And how satisfying it was that he will always be her first." Michael wanted to kill the bastard for what he did to Liz.

"He was saying how tight she felt." Dickie added, fighting the urge to run out and find the prick to give him another beating.

"But he never said he forced her? If that's the case he can easily say it was consensual sex." The two hung their heads in hopelessness. "Look guys, I know a few judges that are sympathetic to this kind of thing. I'm going to go and see if I can spring you tonight, just hang in there," Casey said as she started to head out.

"Wait," Michael said stopping her. "I know he raped Liz."

Casey looked at him, "How? Were you there when it happened?" Casey asked.

Michael shook his head, "I was there when she ran out of the office; she was a mess when she bumped into me."

"That might give some credibility to her story but you still didn't see the actual act. I'll be right back," Casey told them before leaving.

Dickie looked at Nick, "Are my parents mad?" he asked, knowing that his parents were going to flip when they found out.

Nick nodded, "You mom knows, I think your dad hasn't found out yet; when we were leaving your sister Maureen left to go get him. Look guys I know why you did it but you should've just called the police or one of us and told us instead of beating the crap out of him." He could tell they didn't regret what they did, only that they got caught. Having a daughter himself Nick could empathize with them.

"We promised Lizzie we wouldn't tell anybody until she was ready," Dickie replied, feeling terrible about how everything turned out.

Back in the bullpen Elliot rushed inside to find it empty. He looked over at Cragen's office before bursting through the door without knocking. When he entered he heard Lizzie's voice through the speaker.

Olivia turned around when she heard her husband walk in. "El," she said before she heard Lizzie break down crying as she confessed to Fin and Amanda that Marable raped her. She watched Elliot's face morph from shock, to heartbreak, to pure anger. "El, Lizzie was assaulted." Olivia hugged him, deciding to just tell him rather than beating around the bush. "Her professor raped her yesterday afternoon. She wanted to tell us but…she didn't want to add to our plate with everything that was going with the baby," Olivia explained, pulling back and looking into his eyes. She rubbed circles in his back as she tried to read what was going through her husband's mind.

Elliot didn't say anything as he just looked at Lizzie through the two way mirror. 'How could this happen?' Elliot asked himself; he was supposed to protect her, keep her safe especially from this type of stuff he and Liv dealt with. "Please tell me the guy is in custody?" Elliot finally choked out through clenched teeth, not taking his eyes off of Lizzie who was now crying into Alex's shoulder.

Cragen walked over to the couple. "He's in the hospital right now Elliot; he took a beating from Dickie and Michael. However, Marable is saying that it was consensual and that she's just trying to help her brother get out of trouble."

"That's ridiculous," Elliot seethed, shaking his head and pulling out of the hug. "Lizzie loves her brother but she wouldn't lie for him. I want to talk to her."

Olivia set a hand on his arm. "El, we can't go in there right now. Alex wants to make sure there's nothing that will allow this case get thrown out; trust me if I could be in there I would," Olivia told him, stopping her husband from entering the room.

Elliot ran a hand down his face, trying to calm himself. "Fine, where are Dickie and Michael right now?" he asked, looking between Liv and Cragen.

"They're in lock-up right now," Cragen said simply, bracing for the coming blow-up.

"WHAT?!" Elliot yelled, glaring at Cragen, "Why are they in lock-up for? They did nothing…"

"Elliot, your son and Michael beat up Mr. Marable." Cragen sighed, "Look, Casey is trying to get them sprung right now but Mr. Marable want them charge with assault; we think he's only pressing charges to distract everyone from the fact that he attacked Lizzie."

All three turned their attention towards the door to the interview room, Lizzie walked out with tear stains beneath her eyes. "Lizzie," Elliot breathed.

"Daddy," Lizzie said before almost running into his waiting arms. "I'm so sorry; all of this is my fault!" Lizzie cried into his shoulder, the sobs rushing back.

Elliot held his daughter tight, knowing he had to remain calm for her sake. "This is not your fault sweetie," he reassured her, pulling back so that Lizzie would look him in the eye. "Do you understand me? This is in no way your fault," Elliot stressed.

"But, Dickie…"

"No buts', this is not your fault," Elliot said, receiving a nod from Lizzie. He was about to speak again when Casey walked into the office. "Case, were you able to spring Dickie and Michael?"

Casey sighed sadly, "I'm sorry guys but I tried everything I could, Dickie and Michael will have to stay in lock-up overnight."

At the look of horror on both El and Liv's face Cragen interjected. "We'll keep them as much as possible here at the precinct." That reassured them, but not much.

"Mr. Marable lawyer is really pushing these charges guys," the ADA told them. "Since another ADA is handling the arraignment I'm going to represent both of them. I'm going to need everyone's notes on the case against Mr. Marable; knowing his lawyer he'll try to push the case to trial before we press charges against his client."

Concurring with Casey, Alex looked towards Lizzie. "Lizzie, will you be ok testifying in court about what he did to you?" Both ADAs knew that it can be hard on the victim to tell their story, especially when the person who attacked them is sitting in the same room.

"Yeah," Lizzie said confidently. "Can I go see them before going home?"

Casey shook her head, "I'm sorry but at this time of the night no visitors; also I would prefer you don't so that Marable's lawyers and the prosecutor on the case can't say you guys made sure your story was straight. I know you want to check on them and I promise they're ok; they're more worried about you." Casey felt horrible for denying Lizzie from seeing her brother and his friend; she knew how close they were with each other.

Lizzie nodded in understanding, but before she could say anything else her eyes went wide when Kathy and Tucker walked through the door.

**TBC**

_**More drama upon drama, I said this story is drama filled, the question is what is up with Kathy and Tucker and is there going to be a light at the end of the tunnel for the Stablers? **_

_**REVIEWS are VERY much appreciated thank you so very much in advance.**_


	6. Authors Note

*****PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE*****

**First I am sorry to tell you that this is not an update but I do have something's that I need to let you guys know before I continue this story. **

**First off I was on the verge of discontinuing this story because of the **_**very**_** lack of reviews; the last update only received two reviews and I became very discourage to continue this story. Lack of reviews in my opinion tells me that people are either one, not reading it or two, are reading it but are not enjoying it. I have to say I was 99.9% sure I was going to delete this story and continue with my other story Lunacy, but my Beta, and recent reviewers, Meryl-Hargitay98, zoozoo78, and jamesbrownlover1 had left reviews that encourage me and gave me the motivation to want to continue this story. I would like to know from everyone else if they would like for me to continue this story; if you want me to continue PLEASE don't hesitate to leave a REVIEW letting me know. Base on the REVIEWS I receive from this author note will allow me to gauge if it will be worth continuing this story at all.**

**Secondly, I've decided to re-do this story, so don't be shock if you see that I deleted this story in a couple of days, don't fret it will be back up in a day or two after deleting it. The story will have the same plot but there are something's that I want to change regarding when Lizzie tells everyone about the rape and the confrontation between Dickie, Mike, and Mr. Marable. And it will give everyone a chance to refresh their minds on what has happen so far in the story before picking it back up after five months. **

**Finally I would like to say thanks to all my loyal followers and those who have left reviews; they mean the world to me. I APPRECIATE you guys very much for taking the time to not only read the story but also review it. From the bottom of my heart THANK YOU!**

**So let me guys know if you would like to see this story continue in a review, THANKS again, and hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**Kilea08 ;)**

**Previously:**

_Melinda nodded before looking at the young girl. "Ok Lizzie, the whole process will take about an hour or so, but I'll try to go as fast as I can and make it as comfortable as possible; now if at any time you want to take a break we can do that." Melinda said with a soft smile. Normally it would be done at a hospital but she had no problem doing it herself; Lizzie would feel better having it done by a loved one rather than a stranger._

"_Ok," Lizzie sighed. "Let's get this over with." They started to make their way towards one of the exam rooms. On the way Lizzie felt her phone buzz; pulling it out, she saw that it was Erica calling. "Hey Erica can I…What! When did that happen? We're on our way." Hanging up the phone, she turned towards her mother. "We need to head down to the precinct." _

_Olivia narrowed her eyes at Lizzie, worried at her tone. "Why, what happened?" Olivia asked._

_Lizzie sighed as she ran a hand through her golden locks. "Dickie and Mike were arrested for assaulting Mr. Marable." _

**Chapter 5: Locked up/ Beat up**

'He's just like his father.' Olivia thought as she shook her head; even though that was a good thing on the whole the Stabler temper was too much sometimes. "Maureen, can you stay with Lizzie during her exam while I go and try sort this mess?" she asked, looking over at her eldest.

"No mom! I want to go down to the precinct with you," Lizzie interjected. She wanted to know what happened with Mike and Dickie; one was her friend and the other was her brother.

Olivia looked at Lizzie, seeing the determination in her eyes. It reminded the detective of herself. "Honey, I know you want to be there for your brother and Michael but you need to get this exam done before times runs out," she said in a soft tone, trying to reason with her daughter but knowing it would fall on deaf ears.

Sighing in frustration, Lizzie ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I know mom and I will, but the reason Dickie and Michael assaulted Marable is because of me." Seeing the indecision on her mother's face she continued. "Please mom," Lizzie begged, "I promise once we find out what's going on I will come right back and get the exam done."

Olivia bit her lip before nodding. "Fine, but once we figure out what's going on with them you come straight back here," she said firmly, relieved at receiving a nod from Lizzie. "Melinda, we'll call you when we're done; I doubt we'll be back tonight though."

Melinda nodded, "It's no problem, just give me a ring and I'll meet you back here."

The detective gave her a grateful smile before turning back to Lizzie and Maureen. "I'll meet you guys at the precinct." Once she received a nod from both girls she headed to the exit with Maureen and Lizzie right behind her.

When they arrived at the precinct, everyone in the bullpen was gathered together around the media area whispering amongst themselves. Ignoring the stares directed to her, Olivia walked over to Cragen. "Hey Cap, what's going on?"

Cragen put his hands into his pockets as he faced Olivia, feeling every one of his many decades in the force. "According to eyewitnesses they saw Michael throw a couple punches at one David Marable; after throwing a right hook knocking Professor Marable to the ground Dickie jumped in, pushing him against the wall before punching him over and over. A couple of students were able to pull Dickie off but that only lead Michael to kick him several times between the legs. Campus police had to pull Michael away."

Olivia shook her head in frustration; leave it to Dickie to take the law in his own hands. 'Just like El with that pedophile who put up the picture of Lizzie on the internet.' "Where are they now?"

Stepping in next to her, Fin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "They're in lock up right now."

"Here or at Central Booking?" The brunette didn't want her son to set one foot in that place with the other scum.

"No, here," stated Amanda, sensing the fear in Olivia's eyes. "We convinced the arresting officers to let us take them, saying it was our case because it involves a rape."

"How did you guys know about the rape?" Olivia asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Never mind that, I would like to know why you never told us about the rape so we could've arrested Marable before your son and his friend took the law in their own hands." Cragen was practically hissing, looking into Olivia's eyes.

Before Olivia could say anything Lizzie spoke up. "Captain," the young girl started, knowing that when it was business she was to refrain from calling him Grandpa. "Mom only just found out less than an hour ago, I swear." Lizzie sighed, blinking the tears in her eyes away. "This is my entire fault; I was too ashamed to say anything and now they're arrested because they wanted justice for me."

Cragen stepped closer to Lizzie and set a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her look him in the eyes. "Lizzie you listen to me," he told her firmly. "This is not your fault whatsoever, do you understand me. I understand why your brother and Michael did what they did. Trust me if I could I would go and use my gun to castrate the sick prick myself," Cragen stated, making Lizzie chuckle. "We'll fix this Lizzie don't worry about it; what I need you to do is go talk with Amanda and Fin, tell them what happened. Do not leave any details out so we can have the best possible chance to get him."

"Can mom be there too?" Lizzie asked; she didn't think she could confess without her there.

"No."

Everyone turned to find Alex walking over to them. "I'm sorry Lizzie but I don't want the defense to say that Olivia coached you in what to say. If you want I can sit in on the interview with you." Alex could see the disappointment in Lizzie's eyes when she found out that Olivia couldn't be in the room with her, but if they wanted to make sure Mr. Marable went to jail they needed to make sure they did everything by the book and more.

Olivia rubbed a hand on Lizzie's arm. "You'll be ok Lizzie; while you're in there I'm going to call your dad and let him know what's going on." Olivia dreaded the conversation with Elliot; she knew this would kill him, knowing that someone raped his daughter.

"Ok." Lizzie nodded, turning to Alex, "Aunt Alex, you can sit in on the interview if you want."

The ADA smiled sadly at her. "Before we get started, where is Mr. Marable right now?" Alex asked the group.

"He's at the hospital right now; he suffered a broken nose, fractured wrist and other injuries. He wants to press charges against them for the assault." Amanda said.

"The prick only pressed charges when he was questioned about the rape," Nick added, heading over to the group with a file in his hand. "Clammed up and immediately asked for a lawyer."

"Of course they all do." All heads turned to see Casey Novak walk into the bullpen. Last month she had been reinstated by the bar and promptly rehired as ADA, now serving as Alex's second chair much to everyone's joy. They missed the redhead and her snarky sense of humor. "Lizzie," she said to the young girl. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Are you doing alright?"

"Thank you Aunt Casey, I'm handling it."

"I'm glad." Casey then morphed into prosecutor mode. "Nick I need you to go and talk to Dickie and Michael, get their side of the story. I'll come with you to bulletproof the legal side." Looking over at Nick receiving a nod from him, Casey followed him to the interrogation rooms.

"Liv if you want you can watch the interview," Alex said, Olivia immediately agreeing. The blonde guided Lizzie towards an open interview room with Fin and Amanda right behind them.

"Mom, I'll go home and tell dad that you need him here; I'll babysit the triplets, ok?" Maureen told her; her mom had enough on her plate right now.

Olivia gave her a grateful smile as Maureen left. Afterwards she looked back at Cragen. "How am I going to tell Elliot about all this?" Olivia asked feeling the weight of the last hour on her shoulders.

Cragen could see the exhaustion in her eyes; she has gone through so much in the past forty-eight hours: losing her baby, all the marital trouble with Elliot, to now finding out that her daughter was raped. "I really don't know Olivia, maybe that's probably why it took Lizzie this long to say anything. She likely didn't know just how to tell you." He told her, remembering the hurt in her eyes earlier when Lizzie said she just told her about the rape. "Let's watch the interview until Elliot get's here, then we can figure out how we're going to tell him about the rape and about Dickie," Cragen said before guiding Olivia towards his office to watch the interview through the two way mirror.

Casey and Nick headed over to the lock up area where Dickie and Michael were held. The young Stabler, looking more like his father every day, was trying to rest in the corner while Michael drummed his fingers on the bench. "Dickie," Casey said as she stepped inside, gaining his attention. "How are you guys holding up?" she asked, seeing Michael with a busted lip.

Dickie nodded, "We're fine; when we can get out of here?"

Casey sighed, "I don't know. Mr. Marable is going forward with the charges so until he drops them, you have to stay locked up until arraignment, which means overnight."

"What!" Dickie yelled, jumping up. "You can't do something to get us out sooner Aunt Casey?" he asked, looking between Casey and Nick.

Sighing as she stood up, Casey placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dickie, I wish I could but there's not much I can do when there were eyewitnesses." Casey said apologetically. "Michael, do your parents know that you're here?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, but they can't afford to get me out or get a good lawyer. Does Liz know what happened?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah she does; she's worried about you two."

"I'm just curious what made you two beat this guy up if you knew about the rape for over a day already?" Nick asked, wondering what set the two off.

Michael huffed as he shook his head, "We were walking down the hallway when we ran into him. The bastard had the nerve to brag about it," Michael yelled as his anger started to boil again. Dickie looked like he wanted to slam his fist at the wall.

"Wait, he admitted that he raped Lizzie?" Casey asked

"He was saying how much fun he had with her," Michael laughed sarcastically, "And how satisfying it was that he will always be her first." Michael wanted to kill the bastard for what he did to Liz.

"He was saying how tight she felt." Dickie added, fighting the urge to run out and find the prick to give him another beating.

"But he never said he forced her? If that's the case he can easily say it was consensual sex." The two hung their heads in hopelessness. "Look guys, I know a few judges that are sympathetic to this kind of thing. I'm going to go and see if I can spring you tonight, just hang in there," Casey said as she started to head out.

"Wait," Michael said stopping her. "I know he raped Liz."

Casey looked at him, "How? Were you there when it happened?" Casey asked.

Michael shook his head, "I was there when she ran out of the office; she was a mess when she bumped into me."

"That might give some credibility to her story but you still didn't see the actual act. I'll be right back," Casey told them before leaving.

Dickie looked at Nick, "Are my parents mad?" he asked, knowing that his parents were going to flip when they found out.

Nick nodded, "You mom knows, I think your dad hasn't found out yet; when we were leaving your sister Maureen left to go get him. Look guys I know why you did it but you should've just called the police or one of us and told us instead of beating the crap out of him." He could tell they didn't regret what they did, only that they got caught. Having a daughter himself Nick could empathize with them.

"We promised Lizzie we wouldn't tell anybody until she was ready," Dickie replied, feeling terrible about how everything turned out.

Back in the bullpen Elliot rushed inside to find it empty. He looked over at Cragen's office before bursting through the door without knocking. When he entered he heard Lizzie's voice through the speaker.

Olivia turned around when she heard her husband walk in. "El," she said before she heard Lizzie break down crying as she confessed to Fin and Amanda that Marable raped her. She watched Elliot's face morph from shock, to heartbreak, to pure anger. "El, Lizzie was assaulted." Olivia hugged him, deciding to just tell him rather than beating around the bush. "Her professor raped her yesterday afternoon. She wanted to tell us but…she didn't want to add to our plate with everything that was going with the baby," Olivia explained, pulling back and looking into his eyes. She rubbed circles in his back as she tried to read what was going through her husband's mind.

Elliot didn't say anything as he just looked at Lizzie through the two way mirror. 'How could this happen?' Elliot asked himself; he was supposed to protect her, keep her safe especially from this type of stuff he and Liv dealt with. "Please tell me the guy is in custody?" Elliot finally choked out through clenched teeth, not taking his eyes off of Lizzie who was now crying into Alex's shoulder.

Cragen walked over to the couple. "He's in the hospital right now Elliot; he took a beating from Dickie and Michael. However, Marable is saying that it was consensual and that she's just trying to help her brother get out of trouble."

"That's ridiculous," Elliot seethed, shaking his head and pulling out of the hug. "Lizzie loves her brother but she wouldn't lie for him. I want to talk to her."

Olivia set a hand on his arm. "El, we can't go in there right now. Alex wants to make sure there's nothing that will allow this case get thrown out; trust me if I could be in there I would," Olivia told him, stopping her husband from entering the room.

Elliot ran a hand down his face, trying to calm himself. "Fine, where are Dickie and Michael right now?" he asked, looking between Liv and Cragen.

"They're in lock-up right now," Cragen said simply, bracing for the coming blow-up.

"WHAT?!" Elliot yelled, glaring at Cragen, "Why are they in lock-up for? They did nothing…"

"Elliot, your son and Michael beat up Mr. Marable." Cragen sighed, "Look, Casey is trying to get them sprung right now but Mr. Marable want them charge with assault; we think he's only pressing charges to distract everyone from the fact that he attacked Lizzie."

All three turned their attention towards the door to the interview room, Lizzie walked out with tear stains beneath her eyes. "Lizzie," Elliot breathed.

"Daddy," Lizzie said before almost running into his waiting arms. "I'm so sorry; all of this is my fault!" Lizzie cried into his shoulder, the sobs rushing back.

Elliot held his daughter tight, knowing he had to remain calm for her sake. "This is not your fault sweetie," he reassured her, pulling back so that Lizzie would look him in the eye. "Do you understand me? This is in no way your fault," Elliot stressed.

"But, Dickie…"

"No buts', this is not your fault," Elliot said, receiving a nod from Lizzie. He was about to speak again when Casey walked into the office. "Case, were you able to spring Dickie and Michael?"

Casey sighed sadly, "I'm sorry guys but I tried everything I could, Dickie and Michael will have to stay in lock-up overnight."

At the look of horror on both El and Liv's face Cragen interjected. "We'll keep them as much as possible here at the precinct." That reassured them, but not much.

"Mr. Marable lawyer is really pushing these charges guys," the ADA told them. "Since another ADA is handling the arraignment I'm going to represent both of them. I'm going to need everyone's notes on the case against Mr. Marable; knowing his lawyer he'll try to push the case to trial before we press charges against his client."

Concurring with Casey, Alex looked towards Lizzie. "Lizzie, will you be ok testifying in court about what he did to you?" Both ADAs knew that it can be hard on the victim to tell their story, especially when the person who attacked them is sitting in the same room.

"Yeah," Lizzie said confidently. "Can I go see them before going home?"

Casey shook her head, "I'm sorry but at this time of the night no visitors; also I would prefer you don't so that Marable's lawyers and the prosecutor on the case can't say you guys made sure your story was straight. I know you want to check on them and I promise they're ok; they're more worried about you." Casey felt horrible for denying Lizzie from seeing her brother and his friend; she knew how close they were with each other.

Lizzie nodded in understanding, but before she could say anything else her eyes went wide when Kathy and Tucker walked through the door.

**TBC**

_**More drama upon drama, I said this story is drama filled, the question is what is up with Kathy and Tucker and is there going to be a light at the end of the tunnel for the Stablers? **_

_**REVIEWS are VERY much appreciated thank you so very much in advance.**_


	7. Ch6-Charges Dropped?

**NEW UPDATE! **

**So I decided to give this story another shot and see how it goes. **

**I would like to apologize for those who thought the last update was a new update, sorry for the confusion, I just wanted to explain why I haven't updated the story for so long. **

**Just a reminder this story will have many twists and turns and a lot of DRAMA, but don't worry there will be a happy ending, I'm not that cruel.**

**Well on with the story, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Previously on Now and Forever:**

_Casey shook her head, "I'm sorry but at this time of the night no visitors; also I would prefer you don't so that Marable's lawyers and the prosecutor on the case can't say you guys made sure your story was straight. I know you want to check on them and I promise they're ok; they're more worried about you." Casey felt horrible for denying Lizzie from seeing her brother and his friend; she knew how close they were with each other._

_Lizzie nodded in understanding, but before she could say anything else her eyes went wide when Kathy and Tucker walked through the door_.

**Chapter 6: Charges Dropped?**

A stunned confusion spread over the young girl's features. "Kathy. Whaaa… what are you doing here?" Lizzie questioned as she looked between her biological mother and Tucker, her stepfather.

Kathy winced at hearing her daughter call her by her first name – it hit her at that moment how distanced she had become from her children. She opened her mouth to speak, words dying on her tongue when Tucker spoke up first, "I received a call telling me that your son and his friend had assaulted a professor at Hudson University." His eyes shifted to Elliot. "Care to explain what happened exactly?" Tucker asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elliot rolled his shoulders, trying to keep his temper in check for the sake of his daughter. "Mr. Marable was saying inappropriate comments about Lizzie to them." He didn't go into detail about what the comments were and what lead up to them.

Smirking, Tucker laughed. "Wow - like father like son, thinking with his fist. Nice job in raising them Stabler." Sarcasm dripped with every word that flowed from his mouth.

Feeling his wife's hand set itself on his back, Elliot clenched his jaw as he fought back the urge to say a couple of choice words. "Look Tucker, this isn't an IAB matter so why don't you and your wife leave and let me and Olivia handle this."

Tucker laughed once more. "It is an IAB matter if you all are trying to sweep this under the rug and get your son and his friend a free pass," he retorted.

"We are not trying to sweep this under the rug; we are just investigating the allegations and trying to sort everything out at the moment," Cragen explained, stepping in. He knew his detective well enough to tell that he was on the verge of going off on Tucker – he didn't need that now and Liz surely didn't need to see that.

"Why is SVU even handling this case? This isn't a rape case or even a special case at that. The fact that you guys are investigating this case that doesn't belong to you is sending up red flags," Tucker questioned, waiting for an answer from someone.

"Actually this does belong to SVU; the assault was the result of a rape that occurred yesterday," Cragen replied.

"Ok, where is this supposedly rape victim?"

Lizzie took a deep breath. "I-I'm the v-victim." She choked out, feeling the tears pricking her eyes.

Kathy's eyes widened at the revelation from her daughter. "Oh Lizzie, why didn't you call me?" Kathy cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugging her tight, not sensing her daughter tense under her arms. "I would've been there for you."

Pulling back from the embrace, Lizzie glared at Kathy. "Why would I? You're not my mother." She ran her hand through her hair, a habit she picked up from Olivia when she was stressed. "Honestly I didn't want anyone to know about the…assault." Lizzie turned towards Casey and Alex. "Look, just tell Mr. Marable if he drops the charges against Dickie and Mike I… I won't go through with the rape charges."

"Lizzie you have to go through with this – you can't let this man get away with what he did to you," Kathy said as she laid a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, trying to talk some sense into her daughter.

Lizzie recoiled from Kathy's touch, shaking her head. "I just want everything to go back to normal and to forget this ever happened. I don't want to go through with this and you can't make me." Tears cascading down her cheeks, she rushed out of the office.

Olivia broke the silence that had filled the room. "I'm going to go check on her." The detective began to exit.

"Um, the last time I check I was her mother. I did give birth to her, so I'll check on her," Kathy snapped as she glared at Olivia.

"Kathy, she doesn't want to talk to you – she didn't even want you here. Let Olivia go talk to her," Elliot replied, not in the mood for any of this.

"She's my daughter not hers," Kathy hissed, pointing at Olivia who slid out of the door.

"We know that Kathy – you made that perfectly clear but right now Olivia is the only one who'll be able to talk to Lizzie," Cragen replied, hoping that Olivia would be able to talk Lizzie into going through with the charges.

"Look, just make sure Stabler and Benson…"

"You mean Stabler, not Benson." Elliot interjected, stopping Tucker in mid-sentence. "We're married."

Tucker narrowed his eyes at Elliot. "Whatever, just make sure the two of them stay away from this case. I won't hesitate to take their badges for interfering in an investigation." Setting a hand on Kathy's lower back – Elliot's ex subdued in grief over what she lost – he guided her towards the door. "And Stabler, you and your son better stay away from Marable." With that he and Kathy were gone.

Elliot shook his head. "Those two really were made for each other; they both enjoy getting on my last nerve." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I really didn't know my ex-wife apparently, what person she'd turn out to be."

Casey set a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder; she couldn't begin to understand what he was going through at the moment. Literally in two days he lost a baby, his daughter was sexually assaulted, and his son was arrested for assaulting the guy who raped his daughter. "Elliot, why don't you take Lizzie and Olivia home?"

"And don't worry about Dickie and Mike we made some calls – they're not with the general population and we made sure they're being taking care of." Alex added knowing he was also worried about his son in lock-up.

Elliot nodded. "Thanks guys, really, I appreciate it. Please just make sure you nail this guy for what he did to my little girl," Elliot said before walking out of the office.

Casey turned towards the Captain. "We'll need Munch and Fin to go up to the campus in the morning to question his students; especially his female students who took tutoring sessions with him. I have a feeling that Liz wasn't his first victim."

"We're especially going to need other victims in case Olivia can't convince Lizzie to press charges against him. It'll make the case stronger." Alex added before her and Casey made their way out of the office also.

*****SVU*EO*SVU*****

When Olivia walked out of the precinct, what she saw broke her heart – Lizzie sat alone in the car. Trembles wracked her body as she cried. Taking a deep breath, Olivia barely entered the backseat when Lizzie laid her head on her shoulder, sobs almost violent in their intensity. 'Oh Lizzie,' Olivia thought, wrapping her arms around her. Stroking softly against Lizzie's back. As with her father, the touch eased the tension currently plaguing the young woman.

After a minute Lizzie pulled back, taking a deep breath. Wordlessly, Olivia handed her a napkin from the glove compartment. Lizzie took it, wiping her tear stained face. "Mom, I-I c-can't go t-through with this." Lizzie hiccupped. "I know I have to in order to get this guy but… I-I just can't. I'm so sorry." Another flood of tears made its way down her cheeks.

"Oh Lizzie," Olivia breathed, pushing a lock of hair off Lizzie brow. "Lizzie, I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. It won't be easy but they can still prosecute him with yours and Mike statements and with the rape kit. However, I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later." Olivia sat back against the seat, grabbing one of Lizzie's hands. "Let's just take one day at a time – I know you don't want to but we need to go and get the rape kit done tonight before it's too late. Then after you try getting some sleep tonight, you can decide if you still don't want to go through with the charges. How does that sound?"

Silence descended for a moment, Lizzie breaking it with a sigh. "Can I wait to do the rape kit? I know I said I would do it but…I just don't think I can go through with it. Plus what if I decide I don't want to go through with the charges, I would've subjected myself to the exam for nothing."

"Lizzie, I know you're not sure what to do right now but doing the rape kit will help them press charges without you." Olivia paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to convince Lizzie. "Let's say you do decide to press charges; the longer you wait in getting the rape kit done the less chance we'll have in finding evidence."

Lizzie stared out of the window for a minute before facing Olivia. "They have my clothes that have his...well you know on it." Her lids blinked the tears that were threatening to fall away. "I know you were counting on me – I'm sorry I'm so weak and a coward." She immediately lost her composure.

The sounds of her sobs broke Olivia's heart. "Lizzie listen to me." She cupped her cheeks, looking the young woman in the eyes. "You are not a coward – or weak. The fact that you came forward and told us about the attack makes you a strong young woman; you wouldn't believe how many women go their entire lives without telling someone that they were attacked." She placed a comforting kiss on her forehead. "I'm proud of you Lizzie."

A small, unbelieving smile stretched on her face. "Really?" Lizzie asked, receiving a nod from Olivia. "So you won't be disappointed if I decide not to do the rape kit or press charges?"

Olivia gave her a sad smile. "I won't be disappointed. Do I want you do it, yes, but I want you to do it because you want to not because of me or your father. I just don't want you to regret anything sweetie. I want you to have closure and to be able to move on from this. In my time at SVU I have never met a victim who has regretted pressing charges on their attacker."

"Even if they lost their case?"

"Even if they lost their case," Olivia repeated with certainty. "Alex and Casey are amazing ADAs though. They'll be able to convict him with just your statement and the clothes you gave to Melinda. The rape kit and your testimony would just be the cherry on top." Olivia explained as the driver's side door clicked open, Elliot climbing into the car.

Elliot glanced in the rearview mirror at his wife and daughter – he couldn't help but see his daughter's tear stained face and bloodshot eyes from crying. To see his daughter so…broken, it was like a stab to the heart. He felt horrible because he didn't know how to fix everything. It was like the universe was punishing him for something. Unable to say anything, he started the car and pulled into the street.

By the time Elliot, Olivia, and Lizzie got home it was after midnight, all extremely tired and were ready to head to bed. That plan was cut short however, when they spotted someone sitting in the living room.

The person was immediately up, rushing to her sister's side. "Oh God Lizzie, Maureen told me what happen. I am so sorry." Kathleen said as she hugged her younger sister, squeezing the life out of her. "I knew he was a creep."

Lizzie pulled back, looking at her sister with inquisitive eyes. "What'd you mean you knew he was a creep?"

"Kathleen did he do something to you?" Elliot asked, worry and concern clearly evident in his voice.

"Dad, relax, he didn't do anything to me; he just seems like a creep when I had him in freshman year. He always paid more attention to the female students then the male, flirting with them and eyeing them over." Kathleen explained. "A few times I caught him… undressing me with his stare. It creeped me out."

Elliot sighed in relief. "Look, it's been a long day. Let's try and get some rest tonight."

"Wait, where's Dickie?" Kathleen asked, looking between her parents.

"He's spending the night in lock-up after assaulting Mr. Marable," Olivia explained

Kathleen chuckled a little. "Oh Dickwad, apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess." Looking over at her father's raised eyebrow, Kathleen bit her lip as she glanced at her mother. "Maureen also told me about the baby, I'm sorry mom," Kathleen said, walking over to her mother with open arms. "This sucks; every time things start to go back to normal and everyone is happy, crap like this happens."

Before anyone could respond to the statement, someone walking down the stairs caught their attention. "Babe? When you are coming to bed?"

Olivia's and Elliot's eyes widened in shock as none other than Brian Cassidy padded down the stairs. Even more shocking to them, he wrapped an arm around Kathleen's waist, placing a peck on her lips.

**TBC**

**REVIEW!**

**Some of you are probably like what just happened; I did say there was going to be twists and turns and drama in this story. **

**Want to know what Kathleen is doing with Brian Cassidy and if Lizzie will go through with the rape charges, drop a REVIEW.**


	8. Sorry AN

**I am so sorry for not updating in almost a year, but I needed a break from fanfiction and my life just got to busy to write and the story has gone down a different path then I wanted it to and I feel like its not what I wanted from it also. I am planning on taking this story down and revamping it, so in time it will be back up, but first I need to get it back on track and in the direction that I want it to. Please be patient with me and thanks for you guys support.**

**Kilea08**


End file.
